New Year, New Love
by Stella83
Summary: It's the 7th and last year for the Hogwarts students. Voldemort has been defeated and there is peace in the castle. But drama and humor brews as Ron and Hermione find that they have feelings for each other. Hogsmead, a love potion, and misunderstanding
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling

**Prologue:**

The seventh year at Hogwarts was ahead of them. The three friends had a really exciting and scary summer. Voldemort had become mortal at the time of Harry meeting with him. His powers were not completely gone but he was weakened since Dumbledore had died, taking one part of Voldemorts soul away from this life and therefore making Voldemort less of a wizard. In doing so, Dumbledore had managed to greatly weaken Voldemort and Harry was able to overcome his evil power and in fact save both Muggles and Wizard folk alike. Of course, Harry had not enjoyed the long interviewing sessions about how he was able to defeat Voldemort and continued to give much of the credit to Dumbledore. In the end, he had been happy to have this all over with and everyone was happy that Hogwarts did not have to close. There were even rumors running around saying that Harry would eventually take over and become the director of Hogwarts.

For Chap. 1 New Year, New Love

Hermione took her favorite seat by the window in the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Harry both were at Quidditch practiced and she enjoyed the quiet few hours when others were in class to get ahead in her schoolwork. She had to finish an essay for Potions but so unlike her, her quill lay, unmoving on the parchment. Her thoughts were not with her today and she kept daydreaming back to the summer when the three of them had spent at the Barrow. Hermione had first gone home to visit her parents but then had joined Ron and Harry for the last two months of summer. Unfortunately, they had only been able to enjoy 3 weeks together and then Voldemort made everything difficult. Hermione was glad that was over. She started writing her essay but her thoughts weren't flowing well so finally she decided it was no use. She did have a week to write it after all. One thought kept coming back to her. It was of the day they all had decided to go to the lake. Harry and Ginny weren't officially together although the chemistry between them was still very much alive. They continued to hold hands and such and at times Hermione felt a pang of loneliness. That day, Hermione had felt awkward in her bathing suite since at school no one ever saw anything of her since she was wearing her school uniform. That day she remembered swimming and for some reason Ron had acted really strange. She remembered that he had casually glanced at her many times that day. His eyes seemed to follow her when she was swimming and yet every time she looked over, he had turned away or was reading his book. Even more amazing was that they did not fight once that day. He had kept quietly to himself all day and when she spoke to him about even the smallest things like if he was worried about Hogwarts not opening again all Ron could do was stutter some reply before turning away and reading or walking away. It had puzzled Hermione for sometime.

The tower door opened and Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team's chatting interrupted her thoughts. They were talking to each other and did not notice Hermione right away.

"No no no! I can't believe this!" Ron was angrily arguing with Harry. From what Hermione could tell it was about a new game tactic. She had never cared much for Quidditch but supported it anyways since many of her friends were in it.

" Hi guys!" Hermione piped up. "How did practice go today?"

"Oh hi Hermione!" Harry replied, ignoring Ron's antics. " didn't see you were there." The rest of the team had already separated themselves to either side of the wings to go change.

"What did you do all afternoon?"

"Oh nothing….worked on some homework and such." Hermione replied.

Harry smiled. Hermione always was so on top of her work.

"Hi, Ron. How was practice?" Hermione turned her attention to Ron.

Ron at first looked dumbstruck then mumbled, " ok….I need to go change." And with that he left the room.

Hermione looked perplexed and Harry raised an eyebrow after his friend.

"What is that all about! Why is Ron acting so strange?" Hermione questioned Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "No idea…he was all out of it today at practice too. If it hadn't been for Ginny yelling at him a few times to watch out, the Blungers would've smashed right into him. He was off in his own head."

_Just like me._ Hermione thought to herself. " Well, can you find out what's bothering him? He doesn't even talk to me anymore!"

"Sure. I can try. I need to go change too. See you later Hermione! We can all meet up in the common room before we head to dinner" Harry said before he too left to the Boys Wing.

"ok. See you at 7!"

Hermione gathered up her books and headed to the girls side of the Griffindor tower. _Guys are so weird_ she thought. _I really need to figure out what is going on with Ron. _

Ron threw his Quidditch bag on his bed and proceeded to take his shoes and socks off. He did not know what was going on with him. Today he had nearly been hit straight on by a blunger and if it had not been for his sister he would be in the Hospital wing. He had been feeling weird for the past year but over the summer things got even stranger. He had never realized small details before but for some reason Hermione had looked absolutely stunning that day at the lake. _I can't believe I am thinking this about Hermione._ He thought to himself. _ All we ever do is fight._ But if he was honest with himself he knew that deep down he had a lot of respect for her and most of the time when they fought it was because he was jealous of something. She was one of the smartest people, let alone girls he had ever known. Ron admired her and not knowing how or when he began to have a crush on her. It just happened. Ron remembered that day at the lake the most. He had stolen secret glances at Hermione. He had noticed how the sunlight had danced off her hair and how her eyes had looked greener than usual. She had worn a purple one piece bathing suite but it had clung to her in all the right places. Hermione definitely had filled out in their 6th year at Hogwarts. She wasn't too much of anything but just enough to get the imagination going. That day Ron's imagination had hit high gear and he had to turn away every time he looked at Hermione because otherwise she would've seen his reddish face. Ron thought it over some more and decided it was just a stupid crush, probably just what happens when you know a person for a long time. Nothing serious. Ron sighed and clothed himself in his school garments.

"Hey Ron!" Harry had come through the door. "Good practice today. Although, you seemed a bit off, mate."

Ron frowned. "I know, I know. I dunno what is wrong with me. Probably just the back to school gitters."

"Well, I hope they go away soon! We have our first major game against **Slytherin**

next Thursday!"

Ron thought for a minute. Harry had been his best friend for the past six years. He remembered their first day on the train. That seemed like decades ago now. They both had changed so much since those naive days. Ron figured that if anyone would be able to help him weed through his thoughts it would be Harry.

"Hey, buddy. Can I ask you a question?"

Harry looked up from sorting out his bag. " Sure, what's going on?"

"Um…….I dunno how to say this but.."

Harry stopped what he was doing. " What's going on Ron?" he had concern in his voice.

Ron had to smile, He and Harry were like brothers. He decided the best way to do this would be to just let it all out really fast before he got nervous again and stopped saying anything at all.

"Ok…well, I-think-I-like-hermione-and- I-don't- know-what-to-do.-what-if-she-doesn't-like-me-back?-what-do-I-do? Maybe-I-am-just-thinking-too-much?

"Woah waoh waoh!" Harry exclaimed, " Please say that again I didn't understand one word!" Harry sat down on his bed across from Ron's. "Ok now…what did you say?"

Ron sighed. " I.." Ron studied his toes.

"yea I got that much."

"think…I…..like…..Hermione." Ron paused and looked at his friend.

Harry had this silly grin on his face.

"What is so funny?" Ron asked.

"oh..nothing!" Harry's grin grew larger. "Just that…………I KNEW IT!"

" You knew what?"

"I knew it that you liked her!" Harry now proceeded to lie back on the bed laughing. "Does she know?"

"And why is that funny?" Ron demanded. He didn't see what was so funny about him telling his feelings to Harry and he was just laughing at him.

"Oh Ron! Don't you see! You have liked her for a long time. I knew it…probably everyone in school could see it except for you! It was just a matter of time until you finally realized it yourself."

Ron gave a small smile. " I guess I was never the swift one when it came to relationships."

"well, are you going to tell her?" Harry sat up on his bed with a twinkle in his eye.

"Um…haven't thought that far along…" Ron didn't like the way Harry was looking at him. He was definitely up to something.

"well, what about the 7th Year Winter Ball? You could invite her to go with you?"

Ron thought it over. He didn't enjoy dances very much. For the social reasons yes but he definitely was not the dancing type.

"eh….I dunno….I guess I will think about it when I get there."

"Oh come on! You want to. Plus, you have to ask her early otherwise someone else will ask her before you."

_Yea _ thought Ron_ that would probably happen to me._

Harry glanced at his watch. "Well, I told Hermione, I mean "your lady", that we would meet her down in the common room before heading to dinner."

Ron threw a pillow at him. "She's not "my lady"."

"But she will be!" Harry grinned. " Well, lets go. Can't keep her waiting either way. You know how impatient Hermione is!"

Here just for a fun a nice quote:

"Don't let the Muggles get you down!"  
Ron Weasley

"Did you _really_ blow up your aunt, Harry?"  
Ron roars with laughter.   
"I didn't mean to. I just - lost control."  
"It's not funny, Ron. Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled.  
"So am I. Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested. You dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"  
"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it? Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me."  
Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Hermione, Harry, Ron Weasley

Ch. 2 Siblings and Friends

Hermione entered the Gryffindor tower. The rest of the Gryffindor students had already left for dinner. She looked at her watch and frowned. _Late as usual._ Deciding to take a seat and wait, she walked over to the big couch by the fireplace and sat, watching the flames dance and create shadows on the walls. Funny how the shadows looked like lovers dancing, circling, leaning, this way and that way. Hermione felt lonely on the big couch and wished she had someone to share the moment with.

_Ron…._

How weird that that was the first name that popped into her head.

"Hermione, we're ready to go!" Hermione startled out of her day dream.

"Eh…hi guys!" Hermione fumbled to get up since the cushions were old and sank really low when someone sat on them. _Stupid couch!_

Harry nudged Ron. Ron made a face. Harry gave him a look. Ron obliged.

"Here let me help you" Ron said, stretching out his hand and helped Hermione off the couch. Hermione smiled and gave a small nervous laugh.

As their hands touched, the electricity between them was undeniable. Both Ron and Hermione stood transfixed and were just looking at each other as if time in that moment had frozen. Everything seemed to fade away and it was just the two of them in the room. Neither said anything, for at this point both felt something too strong to express. Harry's voice then broke the spell.

"Um….guys? Dinner won't wait forever!" Harry glanced from one friend to the other.

Ron let go of Hermione's hand and mumbled a "yea.." Hermione played with her hair not knowing what to say and finally pulled herself together and said," Yea..Let's go.." She led the way out of the common room. Ron followed her out not once looking at Harry. Harry sighed. _Well, at least they aren't arguing and fighting._

Everyone had already gathered in the great hall once Hermione, Ron, and Harry got there. They quickly took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Ginny gave them all a questioning look _Where were you guys?_ Harry pointed to Hermione and Ron. Ron saw the gesture and shot lasers at Harry. He grinned and Ginny gave Harry a knowing look. Ron turned red in the face and slide down further in his seat. The toasting had ended and Hermione wanted to break the silence.

"So..Ginny How are things with you? I haven't really seen you at all since we started school."

'Yea…I know. I've been really, really busy. School and also Quidditch practice."

"Yea….well, I hope we can go to Hogsmeade at some point"

"Sure that would be wonderful!" At that moment, Ron had decided that he wanted another drumstick and casually reached over to grab one from the bowl in front of Hermione. Unfortunately, the drumsticks weren't piled evenly enough and the rest of them rolled out of the bowl and one proceeded to fall right into Hermione's lap. Hermione took the drumstick with her two fingers and place it on the table. Ron gave her the guiltiest impression gushing sorry's left and right.

"Ron, stop. It's all right. I will fix it in a second." Hermione reached for her wand. Someone stopped it. She turned around and Ginny was holding her wand.

"Um..Hermione, come with me…I want to show you something…."

" But…but.."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and the two of them walked out.

"Harry rolled his eyes. _Man, what a day this is turning out to be_.

"Why must girls always do that?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, " I dunno."

"Where do you suppose they are going? The bathroom? Why do girls have to go to the bathroom together? That is just weird!" Ron was now speaking between bites of drumstick.

"Probably, to talk about us. " Harry replied nonchalantly. _Man, why am I the guy always in the middle of these two?_

"Talk about us? What in the world would be so interesting to talk about us in the bathroom that they can't talk about it here?" Ron really did not understand girls one bit.

"Probably because _we_ are here and _they_ want to talk about _us._"

"Well, I still don't get." Harry was getting sick of talking about this. He just wanted to enjoy dinner.

"Well, what about that before? You and Hermione sure had a moment!" Harry said to Ron.

Ron hid his face. "What was all that?" Harry questioned him further.

"Eh…nothing."

"Yea right nothing!"

"What happened?" Neville had heard part of the conversation and now had leaned in closer to listen to more of it.

"Well, Ron and Hermione had a moment together!" Harry explained to Neville.

Neville nearly choked on his dinner and then managed to gasp not too quietly, " WHAT? RON AND HERMIONE KISSED?"

The room was quiet. Crickets chirped. And Ron wanted to disappear or disassparate what ever came first.

"Shhh…." Harry said to Neville as the volume in the room grew again as if nothing had happened. "Ron and Hermione didn't kiss. They just had,…..a moment..ya know?" Neville shook his head. Harry sighed. He really didn't want to explain what a "moment" was right now.

"Man…I will never be able to face Hermione again!" Ron whined into his arm, which was on the table covering his face.

"Oh stop it! Don't be so overly dramatic!" Harry told his friend. "Things like that happen…."

"Well, ……..Make me disappear, Harry. Just poof! And make me be gone!"

Harry groaned. "Oh on…if you're done we can go back to the tower."

"Oh good!….lets get outta here. I just want to hide for the rest of the night!" Harry rolled his eyes.

Ginny was pulling Hermione behind her down the hall to the bathroom where Moaning Mrytle once again was making a ruckus.

Hermione was completely puzzled. "Hey….why are we going to bathroom? There is no need! I could just use a spell to get rid of the stain and then…"

"I just want to talk to you in private!" Ginny interrupted her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked as they entered the bathroom.

Ginny turned to face her.

"Well, what is going on between you and my brother?"

Hermione looked startled. " Me and your brother? Nothing..nothing at all!"

"Oh come on Hermione! I am not stupid! I can't believe you can't see it! You were the one giving me advice about Harry and now you don't even use your own advice!"

"Well….you and Harry are different."

Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Why? Cause I am Ron's sister and haven't been friends with Harry for a really long time?"

Hermione shrugged. It was easier giving love advice then actually acting on your own.

"I dunno Ginny…..We _have_ been friends so long….."

"Hermione, Ron has liked you for a long time." Hermione's and Ginny's eyes met and womanly understanding spread between them. Ginny nodded.

Hermione was shocked. _He liked me for a long time? But why hasn't he ever told me?_

"Why hasn't he ever told me?" Hermione questioned her friend.

"I dunno…..it's Ron we are talking about here." The two of them laughed. "yea my brother, great guy, but when it comes to girls he still needs to learn a lot."

"Well, what do I do?"

"Do you like him?"

"I dunno…..I think I do…..yea…." Hermione whispered with a small smile and then blushed.

"Well, you are a great girl, Hermione, and Ron would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks…." Hermione blushed even darker.

"well, now that you look like a tomato.." Hermione covered a giggle. Ginny was grinning at her. " Lets go back to the Great Hall. Shall we?"

"Yea."

"And don't let Ron get to you. Sooner or later he will come out of his shell. Just give it time. I very strongly believe something will happen sooner or later."

Hermione nodded. "Yea…."

"Plus." Ginny added." Ron good use a good snoggin'!" She laughed and ran out of the bath room dodging spells from Hermione's wand.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry for the weirdness of the chapters. I saved the first few differently on my computer. Please excuse. One again…..All characters belong to J.K Rowling.

Ch. 3 Heart ache

Harry and Ron slowly made their way back up to the Gryffindor tower. Ron kept grumbling about how he would never be able to look Hermione in the face ever again, to the point where Harry, even though they were friends wanted to give him a good smack to snap out of it. Harry sighed and kept walking.

"…and plus, even if we do talk, things are going to be so awkward that I won't know what do say! AND! (he accented the "and" for emphasis) I have so much work to do that I don't know where my head is!" Harry's patience was slowly dwindling.

"…Hermione is such a smart girl I will never have a chance anyways, I am just Ron…Ron Ron Ron….no one special really. I mean, you Harry, you have all the fame you could ask for. I could use a little of that!" Harry had, had enough!

"RON! Stop it pleeeease! I've had it up to here (he placed his hand up to his neck) with your complaining! Jeesh! You want fame? Believe me its not what it seems!" Harry's ears turned red from his shouting and his glasses went crooked. The words echoed off the walls. Harry reached up to fix his glasses.

Ron was stunned into silence. Never had Harry reacted to him like that in the 6 years they had known each other. Ron opened and closed his mouth but no words came out. He decided it was best to say nothing and the two kept walking in silence for some distance.

"Hey, mate, I'm sorry…..I know it must be hard for you and all." Ron's voice drifted off.

"Yea…..its ok. I know I have been a little uptight lately. Too much on my mind."

_Yea, _ Ron thought to himself. _He had seemed a little far off lately. Which is strange since Voldemort was out of the picture. So what could be bothering Harry? _ Ron thought about questioning Harry about it but now was not the time.

Soon they stopped in front of the Fat Old Lady who was at the moment fluffing her hair and really did not want to be disturbed.

"Picklespears" Harry said and the door slowly opened and Harry and Ron entered into the Gryfinndor common room. Harry blopped himself down on one of the couches while Ron took the large chair overstuffed chair by the fire. The fire was roaring and giving off a great amount of heat.

"So, what are you going to do about Hermione?" Harry questioned his friend. They were alone in the tower. The others were still at dinner.

Ron was staring off into the fire. "I dunno, Harry..I dunno."

"Well, I think you should at least say something!"

"Its easier said then done mate." Ron paused. "I think I will ask her to the ball."

"Great!" Harry exclaimed. "We can all go together as a group!"

'We?" Ron raised an eyebrow and looked over at Harry who had a huge grin on his face.

"Yea….You, me, Hermione, and….Ginny." Ron didn't say anything. He looked back into the fire. "Ron?"

"Oh nothing" Ron replied. "I didn't know you two were together."

"Well, we're not….officially since we broke up before the summer. At that time I wasn't sure what would happen to her since…well, if Voldemort had found out that I was with her…she…she would've been in grave danger! It was better for the both of us to not be together. I mean not only was she my girl friend ..but…heck…she is my best friend's sister! I wouldn't felt double the guilt if anything would've happened to her. (he glanced over at Ron) Plus, you would've killed me on top of it …if Voldmort didn't get to me first that is."

Ron smiled. "Yea..I probably would've been pretty upset. I mean….it is weird already for my best friend to be dating my sister as it is."

Harry laughed. "yea…..I can imagine. But,….she is just so great." Ron looked over and Harry's eyes were twinkling and he seemed somewhere far away in his mind. Ron sighed and then smiled.

"Well..what about if anything ever happens with you and Hermione…I mean then two of my best friends would be dating and THAT would be weird."

Ron's smile faded.

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

'Well, Hermione isn't your sister!"

"True. I guess you do have a point there. Even though she sometimes feels like a sister. Doesn't she feel like a sister to you?"

"NO! Harry, that's just wierd!" Ron made a face.

Harry laughed. "Hey mate, I know YOU don't feel like she is your sister. But what I am saying is that I feel like a brother to her. Ya know? Me and her..that would just be weird!" Harry laughed again. The mere thought of it! Him and Hermione together. That was the biggest joke in the book. They were great as friends but anything more than that? Harry couldn't picture it for one second.

Neither of them talked for a bit and just watched the fire, enjoying the time without everyone being there at once. They had time to talk, time to catch up.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Of all the girls in school why must I be crushing on Hermione?

Harry laughed. "I dunno…I guess it just happens."

"Yea…I guess so." (Pause) " But why couldn't it be some other girl? It would've made things easier!"

Harry looked over at Ron. "What do you mean easier?"

"Well, if anything ever happens between me and her and then we break up or something…..well, what if we never, ever talk again! Then our friendship would be ruined. So its either…I tell her and then we become more than friends or I don't and we remain friends which is safer……and yet terrible at the same time!"

Ron repositioned himself on the seat with his legs dangling over one arm rest and his head on the other.

'Well…I guess that is a chance you have to take, Ron. I mean you could just stay friends for now and see what happens. Maybe that's better for now. Eventually you will have to tell her! I mean, next year we won't be coming back here. So it really doesn't matter what happens now. Everyone will forget about it come next year."

Ron thought that over. _He does have a point._

"And besides…..why think so negative! You and Hermione may be going out for quite some time."

Ron laughed. "Well, we fight all the time now! Who says that won't happen once we are together?"

"Well, that's just foreplay."

Ron went to say something, gasped, choked, and then managed to sputter.

"Fo-foreplay? Harry, have you gone mad? I mean really, foreplay" Ron was red as a beet.

Harry laughed at his friend. "I am just kidding around, Ron. Man…sometime you really are immature."

At that moment the door creaked open and the rest of the Gryfindors filed in followed by Hermione and Ginny.

"hey guys…" Hermione's voice trailed off. She looked at Harry then at Ron whose face was bright red.

"Ro..?" She wasn't able to finish before Ron leaped up out of the chair and made a dash for the boys tower.

"Harry?" She looked at Harry who merely shrugged. "What is going on here?" She questioned.

"Ron! What is wrong with you!" She had turned and yelled after him.

"Hermione, let him be." Hermione sat down on the couch, in puzzlement.

"Harry, what is wrong with my brother?" Ginny questioned although she knew exactly what was the matter.

"yea..did you figure out what is going on with Ron?" Hermione questioned. "Is he sick?" In her voice Harry heard concern. _Yea. Love sick._ He thought.

"What did you guys talk about?" Hermione continued although her other questioned hadn't been answered.

"Oh just guys stuff" harry replied. _ No no no…he did NOT want to be in the middle of this. He had his own worries._

Hermione grew angry and tears threatened to seep through her eyes. "I can't believe you two! What has gotten into you? Why in the world is Ron acting so strange? We don't even talk! We used to talk all the time! Now everytime I enter the room he runs out! Why is that? And Harry, you are acting just as bad as he is. What are you covering up for?" Hermione's eyes pierced Harry's.

"Hermione, please. Ron, just needs to figure some things out." His voice was calm and steady. This did not help one bit. Hermione began to yell even louder. Some Gryffindor pupils turned around and see what was causing the commotion.

"Harry! And you too! You BOTH have been acting quite strange! What is wrong with you? What is wrong with everybody? We should be happy now that Voldemort is gone and yet everyone is just moody lately! What is going on? What is happening to our friendship?" The flood gates opened and Hermione tears ran freely. She wiped then away with her index finger. She looked at Harry who was dumbstruck and with a sniffle Hermione ran from the room with many eyes following her out. Ginny sprang after her friend with a displeased look at Harry. Harry sighed and leaned back against the couch. _Poor Hermione! Ron is really acting like a coward. _Harry thought that over. _He isn't a coward though actually. _ He thought again. _Well, whenever Hermione is around he used to be not a coward and now all of the sudden he has turned to a shy coward._

Hermione got to her room and collapsed on her bed in sobs, her face in her pillow to muffle out the sound. Ginny entered the room.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" She walked over and sat next to her friend gently rubbing her back. "I told you not to let them get to you."

With a sniffle, Hermione looked up. Her face was drenched in tears. Ginny walked over to the dresser and grabbed a tissue.

"here." Ginny said handing Hermione the tissue.

"thanks." She replied in a small voice.

"Are you ok? What brought that on? I thought everything would be fine after the talk in the bathroom?"

Hermione sniffled, "I know. I dunno. I think my emotions got the best of me." She looked down into her lap. " I really like him." She said in a whisper.

Ginny's heart melted. _Strong, Hermione_. Funny what love could do to a person.

"Come here." She said and gently placed her arm around Hermione, comforting her. " I know you do….I know…"

Harry was left to his thoughts in the Gryfinndor room. The rest had left whispering to themselves about what had just happened, to their respective rooms. Harry didn't care. _ What a mess. _ He thought. Deciding that he better have a talk with Ron, he left to the tower.

He entered the room and Ron was laying in his bed reading a book.

"Really smooth, mate." Harry said, in a tone of agitation, as he entered.

Ron looked up from his booked. Frowned and then continued to read.

"I can't believe you keep just walking away. Really, really good. You should at least talk to her!" Harry said as he walked over and sat down on his bed looking at Ron reading.

Ron felt him watching him. 'WHAT!"

"Ron, look, you can't keep running out of the room like that! It just not right. You have to talk with her at least! Ok?"

Ron turned to his side, his back to Harry and continued to read, pretending to ignore Harry.

"RON! Snap out of it! You have to play it cool mate. Just talk….casually. Ya know? Like you have been doing for the past six years!"

Ron snickered. "You mean fight? Haven't you realized that's all we ever do?"

"Well, then don't argue with her then!" Harry replied getting even more frustrated. " I don't want to be in the middle of you two!"

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and turn him on his back.

"hey! I am trying to read."

"Well, that will just have to wait. Ron, mate, come on! Grow up! Just talk with her ok? Promise me you will stop these childish games?" Harry looked him straight in the eye. Ron sighed.

"Fine! Now will you let me read?"

"sure." Harry let go of Ron's arm and stood up. "You know…Hermione was really upset tonight. (he let that sink in for a second before continuing) and she ran to her room crying. Just wanted you to know that." With that Harry left the room to leave Ron to his reading.

Ron had pretended not to hear even though he heard every word. _She ran to her room crying._

Ron's heart ached. Poor Hermione! My poor Hermione. Why am I doing this? He questioned himself. He wanted to punch himself in the face for acting so immaturely. Ron thought about what he had to do and came to the conclusion that he needed to talk to Hermione. Now…if not sooner.

Completely forgetting about the reading and the rules he got up off his bed and made his way quietly to the girls tower.

He reached the girl's door and paused. He doubted himself now and thought that maybe he should just turn around and forget about it and talk to her tomorrow. Then he stopped and listened. He thought he heard sniffles coming from the other side of the door. _Man, I am such an idiot._ He thought to himself. Waiting a few seconds longer, mustering up his courage he finally knocked on the door. No sound came. He knocked again figuring that if no one answered he would just turn around. But the door creaked open and Ginny peeked out.

"What do you want? You shouldn't be over here ya know!"

"I know sis…please just let me in…I need to talk to Hermione."

"Oh do you? Well, she doesn't want to talk to you right now so go away."

"Ginny please move. Come on…let me in…I won't be long!"

"Yea, you sure won't cause you will leave right now!"

Ron looked angerly at his sister she looked back in the same way. Ron decided to push his way through the door. Ginny pushed back. _ Darn, she is so strong!_ But Ron pushed harder and with more determination until finally a voice said,

" Ginny, just let him in." _Hermione! My angel!_ Ron felt triumphant. Ginny gave in and let Ron into the room.

Ron stepped into the room and Ginny closed the door behind them. Ron looked over to where Hermione was sitting. His heart went out to her. She really looked the image of an angel! The sunlight came gently through the windows and it caused her hair to gently sparkle in the sunlight. Although, her face was glistening from the many shed tears she looked absolutely beautiful. Ron's heart beat faster and he tried to find the right words but nothing seemed to sound right in his head so he said nothing.

"Hi Ron…" Hermione said. Even though it was nothing special, Hermione had said hi many times before, this time those two simple words were like daggers to Ron's heart. He didn't dare look at her in the eyes because if he did, he knew he would loose his cool. Ron took a deep breath and said the three words that he hoped would make things right.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He looked over to Hermione to see her reaction but she did not move from her spot. Ron wanted to know what she was thinking…and feeling. If it was anything he was feeling….Ron's heart was pounding in his ears and he had totally forgotten that his sister was still there until she finally said, " I think I will leave you two alone." She gave a small smile to her brother and then gently walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Ron turned his attention back to Hermione. _What should I say?_ His thoughts were racing.

He slowly walked over to Hermione which seemed to take forever since his legs felt like lead. He gulped. _How can I make her see how much I care?_ She was looking at him so intently that Ron felt color rushing to his face. He looked down to his feet and then back up.

"may I take a seat?" He asked cautiously.

"sure." Hermione scooted over to give him room. Ron sat down and his senses went into over drive. He suddenly was acutely aware of how close he was to her. He could smell the gentle perfume she always wore and it made him light headed. His thoughts were all lost. _Pull yourself together!_ Ron then turned.

"Hermione….."

"Shh….. it's ok. I know." Hermione looked at him with her hazel eyes and Ron melted. All he wanted to do was wipe away all her tears and take her into his arms and hold her for a long time…..no for infinity. His stomach did a flip.

Hermione saw his puzzled expression and proceeded

"You don't have to say sorry. I know you are sorry. " she gave a small smile to reassure him.

"Hermione….I…."

"It's ok Ron, I know you have a lot going on. You don't have to tell me. Let's just talk like we used to ok? I don't want you to keep walking away when I come into the room. Alright?

Ron nodded. He got up an got a tissue from the dresser and wanted so much to wipe her tears away but instead he just handed the tissue to her.

"thanks." Hermione said with a small smile. "Well, I better get started on my homework…and you should better go back to the boys tower….if you were to be caught here you could be expelled!"

_Practical Hermione._ Ron wanted so much to tell her how he felt but he just couldn't. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"Hermione….I really."

Hermione interrupted him again, " Please Ron, don't get yourself in trouble. Come on." She gently laid her hands on Ron's shoulder and beckoned him to stand up. This gesture caused fire bolts to race through Ron's body and his mind went blank. He felt like he couldn't breath. _What the heck is wrong with me!_ Slowly Hermione got up. _Don't leave….Please…..Hermione…..I love you._ His thoughts surprised him. But his mouth could not speak them. Hermione was already half way across the room when Ron got up off the bed and followed her out the door.

"Hurry,. Ron. I will meet you and Harry for breakfast. And…Thanks. Thanks for coming here and apologizing." She smiled and Ron's knees went weak.

"No..problem." OH! So much he wanted to tell her!

They stood in the doorway to her room. Ron blushed. If anyone found them there what would they think?

"Go go!" Hermione told him and gave him a playful push.

"Ok." Ron smiled. _I want to kiss her.._ Then he simply turned and walked back to the boys room.

Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened. Her heart beat fast and she closed the door behind herself as she re-entered her room. Then she leaned up against the door and slowly slid to the floor lost in a million confusing thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day in Hogsmead

Chapter 4: A Day in Hogsmead

The following day everything seemed to back to normal. Or whatever normal could be since they were in a castle and were wizards after all. Ron and Hermione seemed to be in better spirits at breakfast and Harry gave out a sigh of relief that finally they were back to their old selves. They didn't argue half as much which was another relief for Harry and they talked and even laughed together. The ball was a mere 2 weeks away and already the Great Hall was abuzz with talk about what dress to wear, where to receive the best tux, and who he or she were going to attend the ball with. Everyone was in high spirits. Everyone that is except Harry. Even though things were better with his friends, the nightmares once again plagued him and he thought about the reasoning behind it but could find none. He was also worried about Ginny. Harry wanted to ask her to the ball but was worried about if she still wanted to do that. They weren't together anymore although Harry felt that she still did have feelings for him. Harry knew that he still liked her…a lot. Harry was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a crash.

"RON!" It was Hermione with a look of surprise on her face.

Ron looked guilty and slipped further down the bench. Harry was bewildered. Was there a hint of a smirk on Ron's face? Harry was puzzled.

Hermione saw Harry's looked and said in a whisper so only Harry could hear, " He tried to play footsies with me and I kicked him so he hit the table with his knee and made the goblet of water fall over!"

Harry looked at Ron. Yes…Ron's school garment was soaked but he did look proud of himself. Harry elbowed Ron.

"What?" Ron demanded with the guiltiest look on his face. "I was just testing the waters."

Hermione glared at him. "Testing the waters, huh?" she said under her breath. " Well, I'll be…..Ronald Weasly!" Ron knew that meant trouble. She only ever called him by his whole name when she was absolutely and utterly peeved at him about something. He definitely had crossed the line.

"I'm sorry….um…truce?" He stuck out his hand to her with his best sad puppy face. "Just kidding around, okay?" Hermione tried her best to suppress a smile..

"Alright, but you better not try that again!" Ginny giggled to herself with a smug look on her face. _Way to go bro!_

Harry, wanting to keep the peace, spoke up, " So what are we going to do today? It is Saturday…."

Ginny's eyes lit up, " I know!" All eyes turned to her. " We could go to Hogsmead!"

"Yeah!" Hermione piped up excitement in her voice, her smile beaming, Ron's incident completely forgotten. "We definitely should! I mean we are 7th years and we are allowed to go by ourselves as long as we have a group and well (she counted)..we are 4.."

"I'm coming too!" Neville had once again been eaves dropping.

"Ok…that makes 5…" Hermione continued. " " Five…ok that is definitely enough people. "

"How are we going to get there?" Ron inquired. "We don't have any form of transportation…" His voice drifted off as he saw the looks on everyone's faces. He felt his ears burning. " Oh right…..Disapparate." Everyone tried their best to suppress a grin. "Okay, now that I feel like a real buffoon…can we please just go!" Ron questioned his friends who were snickering and covering their mouths trying not to laugh. "Oh come on! Everyone makes mistakes!" Ron exclaimed turning bright crimson. With that everyone burst out laughing. Ron turned away and ignored them.

Finally the laughter settled down and Harry spoke up, " Sorry Ron, but you must admit….sometimes you do ask the silliest questions." Ron glanced over at Hermione who was still stifling a laugh. _ Great I constantly embarrass myself!_

"Ok let's get ready and meet in the common room when everyone's ready." Harry said taking charge. "We will meet in about 15 minutes ok?"

Yeses were said from each of the five. They all excused themselves from the rest of the Gryffindors and made their way to the tower.

_15 minutes later…._

Ron was the first one done so he had made his way down and settled himself in his favorite chair. He hoped that the others wouldn't take too long since he was really eager to go to Hogsmead. It had been sometime that he had been there and last year they only went once since it was too dangerous. It rained that time and was really really cold. A terrible time really. But today it was sunny and absolutely beautiful! Ron wondered if he really should go with them or instead practice some Quidditch. Hermione entered the room and that thought was quickly forgotten.

"Hey Ron. Ready?" Hermione settled herself on the couch across from Ron. "

"Yep."

"I can't wait to get there! I've been looking forward to going for a while. I am so glad Ginny mentioned that at Breakfast!" Hermione was practically bouncing on the couch.

Ron looked at Hermione and she was beaming with excitement.

"remember last year when it was really terrible?" Hermione's smile had faded. Ron nodded

"yea…it was terribly cold and then that girl…what was her name again?"

"I don't remember…" Ron remembered but he did not want to bring that up since he was in a good mood and didn't want to get down.

"Well, I bet I will think of it later." Hermione said. "So where should we go first ?" Hermione still talking but Ron only half heard her. He was too busy deciding on his plan. He would get Hermione to be by herself today and then ask….

"Hey guys!" Harry had come down quickly followed by Ginny and Neville. Ron was launched out of his planning.

"Ready?" Both Ron and Hermione stood up simultaneously.

"Yup!" Then the five left the Hogwarts grounds and then Disasparated to Hogsmead.

Seconds later, they reappeared in the streets of Hogsmeade. It was pretty crowded and some passers by jumped out of the way with shock as the five of them appeared. It seemed that many others had wanted to take advantage of the nice weather to visit the town. The streets we pretty crowded and wizards and witches bustled by wearing caps and different colored hats, either carrying their purchases or having their purchases, under a spell, follow them in mid air. It was quite a scene to behold.

"So where do we go first?" Neville finally said.

"I dunno." Harry replied. "Ginny, did you want to go anywhere specific?" Ginny shrugged.

"No not really…I didn't think that far ahead yet. Hermione? Ron? Any preferences?"

They both shrugged and shook their heads.

Everyone was lost in thought about where they wanted to go first and finally Neville spoke up, " We could go to the Honeydukes Sweetshop first!"

Everyone thought that over for a moment and then decided that would be a good start.

The five, walked to the sweetshop and upon entering were quickly enveloped in an assortment of sweet smells. The store smelt of chocolate and caramel mixed in with a hint of strawberry and other fruity smells. There was a slight hint of coffee in the air also and all in all the whole store made you forget all your worries and feel happy and giddy.

Ambrosius Flume looked up from restocking the display shelf and exclaimed, " Hi Harry….Ron….Hermione….Ginny….Neville!...I see you five are taking advantage of the 7th year privileges!"

All smiled at his comment, " Well, we needed to do something on such a nice day!" Ron said.

"True true! Well, enjoy!" Flume went back to his restocking with a quick wink.

Everyone made their away around the store and Ron decided to buy three chocolate frogs and Neville bought an assortment of new butterfly candies that looked like caterpillars but if you had them long enough they would turn to colorful butterflies. Being satisfied with their purchases they left the store and decided to make their way over to The Three Broomsticks. On their walk there, Harry enjoyed watching the other Wizards and witches that he passed. It was amazing how many there were and it was always a good feeling to be among people of magic. Harry and Ginny were walking upfront laughing and chatting away while holding hands. Ron, Hermione and Neville were walking behind them. Ron felt a pang of jealousy, seeing them so comfortable with each other and secretly hoped that he could have what Harry and Ginny shared at some point. He was distinctly aware of Hermione's presence next to him but they talked like old friends (which they were of course) but not at all as anything more. They reached The Three Broomsticks and entered. Madam Rosemerta was delighted to see them and ushered them to their favorite table in the corner by the window. They ordered a round of Butterbeer and were all in good spirits chatting away. The boys came upon a discussion on Quidditch which made Hermione frown and change the topic.

"So what else should we do today?" Hermione questioned the group deep in some Quidditch discussion. The rest ignored her.

"Are you going to be talking about Quidditch all day?" Hermione demanded with a complaining sort of tone.

"Well, just because _you_ _don't_ understand it doesn't mean we can't talk about it." Ron snapped which made her turn slightly pink.

Ginny punched Ron quite hard in the arm and Ron cringed in pain. "Oh leave her be. _You're_ just jealous that she can perform more spells than you can, Ron!" It was Ron's turn to turn crimson. Harry thought it was smart to stop talking about Quidditch before a fight would break loose. "So..um….what else should we do today." Harry said, taking a sip from his large mug of frothy butter beer. Frankly, he wanted to go back to Hogwarts so he could practice some Quidditch before next week's tournament but he knew that at this moment it would be the worst thing to bring that up. "Want to just take a look around Hogsmead since we haven't been here since last year?" Harry suggested followed by unenthusiastic nods from the group.

"Well, then you come up with something!" Harry exclaimed in frustration.

"Yea..ok we can do that." Muttered Ron.

Everyone drank in silence for a while lost in their own thoughts. Harry was preoccupied thinking about Quidditch. Ginny was worried about finishing her Potions paper even though Hermione had told her she could give her a hand. Neville was counting his candy butterfly larvae and one turned into a butterfly on the table and fluttered around his head with him trying to catch it (he almost elbowed Hermione in the eye trying). Hermione was off wondering about what happened yesterday with Ron and also was thinking about various amounts of homework she needed to finish. Ron was lazily stirring his butter beer with a straw and thinking about Hermione. It so happened that the sunlight in the corner where they were sitting danced brilliantly off her hair making it sparkle in various shades of brown to gold and Ron was admiring it as one would a painting. He really did not have any accurate thoughts streaming through his brain at the moment but some wisps of ideas, anything Hermione related came through. He thought about her surprised expression yesterday when he had told her he was sorry. It was the first time really that he had ever been in the girls' dorm (frankly, he thought grinning to himself, he probably was the only boy_ ever_ to have found himself in the girls' dorm). But right now Hermione was lost in thought and Ron could see her mental machinery at work probably about some piece of homework that she was still trying to figure out, even away from her work. He watched her take a sip of her Butter Beer and a little bit of the froth clung right on top of her lips under her nose. Ron's stomach did a flip and he wanted to kiss the froth away and maybe then gently lean her back and run his hands…

"RON!" Hermione snapped him back to reality. "STOP STARING AT ME!" Ron had completely forgotten where he was because of his day dream. It took him a minute to adjust and he saw that both Harry and Ginny were snickering. Ron mumbled an embarrassed sorry.

"Hey I think there is some drool on the table!" Ginny said teasingly causing both Ron and Hermione to turn bright red. Ron glared at his sister. Breaking the uncomfortable silence that followed, Harry got up and said, " Ok mates, want to head out?" Everyone nodded or said yes and then proceeded to drain their last drops of Butter beer and then saying their good-byes to Madame Rosemerta, they headed out once more to the streets of Hogsmead. It was now late afternoon and less people filled the streets. Many probably headed home already to prepare dinner or do whatever wizards and witches do. The group past a few different magic shops and then came across a brand new shop. "Magical Spells No one Sells." Ron read out-loud the wooden sign hanging over the door. "I wonder why no one else sells them. Probably a good idea to stay out of that shop!" Hermione said. " We all know that spells are not something to mess with." She gave Neville an intent look and he slightly blushed. Neville had been prone to many magical accidents in the course of their six years at Hogwarts.

The shop looked like the others besides the assortment of strange and interesting instruments in the window and a large flashing sign saying _OPEN_ in large glittering letters. At closer observation, the open sign was actually made up of many small fairies all flapping their wings really fast and looking extremely exhausted. Hermione opened her mouth with a look of utter disgust on her face but Ginny quickly shushed her. It was no surprise to anyone that Hermione would have something to say about this. In her 4th year she had fought for elvish freedom by forming a special organization called S.P.E.W. Hermione believed that all magical creatures should have equal rights and tended to voice her opinion on the matter frequently. The five had stopped in front of the store and were pondering whether they should enter this strange new store or not. Ron spoke up first. " Well, it wouldn't hurt would it? He said with a look at Harry and the others. "We could just take a look around and then leave." He added matter-of-factly.

"Well, we better not touch anything." Hermione warned in her best motherly voice. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Alright then." Harry said and turned towards the door followed by Neville, Ginny, Ron, and a very cautious Hermione.

The store was definitely unique to say the least. A various assortment of herbs and weird looking plants hung behind the long counter to the right where they entered. A witch with a purple floppy hat (it was basically hanging right off her head!) was sitting on a wooden stool at the black cash register which looked like something from the 1800's. Her robes were made of dark purple velvet matching her lopsided hat. She didn't look too old but her nose was very pointed and it made her entire face look like that of a rat. The witch wore half moon spectacles similar to Dumbledor's but were also purple. "Looks like someone really likes purple." Ron whispered to Harry. When the witch saw the group come in she looked up from what she was reading over her spectacles and as if shot by a sudden spark sprung to life welcoming them into her store.

"My my my!" she exclaimed. " Five students!" She clapped her hands together and then shook each of their hands so vigorously that they thought their arms would surely come out of their socket.

"Pleased to meet you, Hermione. I am Violet." Hermione tried to give a smile but couldn't because of her arm moving up and down so fast. Violet let go of her hand and Hermione took it and rubbed it. Violet definitely had a good grip. Hermione made a face as to say "Can we please leave?" Ron saw her and shook his head with a grin.

"well, then…." Violets eyes traveled over each of them. " How may I help you? You're from Hogwarts you say?" they nodded. " Wonderful! You must tell Dumbledor I say hello!" Each of them looked at each other very puzzled and Ron mouthed to Harry, "Does she know Dumbledor passed away?" Harry shrugged a response.

"Please! Take a look around! Tell me if you need any help…we have a special on rose hips and pepperwinkle!"

Violet's eyes fell on Hermione's hair. " And for you my dear, I have a new special and improved potion called 'Defrizz Whiz'…should help with your…um…hair." She made a displeased face. Hermione's face went red and she mumbled something about her hair being really really curly not frizzy and that she shouldn't be the one talking as she brushed past Harry and Ron towards the back of the store in a huff. Ginny and Neville had already started to look around at the different instruments and Ron and Harry decided to follow suit.

"What do you s'pose all of this stuff is for?" Ron questioned Harry as they made their way around the store. "I mean why is the store called "Magic Spells that No one sells?"

"I dunno….maybe they are for specific spells and potions….maybe this is a potion specialty store?" Harry said.

Ron's face lit up. "WOW! Could you imagine what we could do with a store like this?" Harry grinned and thought of all the things he could do to his least favorite professor.

Ron started rummaging through different colored bottles. Many had warning symbols on them and an age of usage. "hey Harry, some of these potions are age restricted!" He showed one to Harry that was dark aqua in color and had a star symbol on the side showing that only wizards 19 and up were allowed to use it.

"Why do you think they need age restrictions?" Ron said confused.

"Because these are special potions and only at that specific age does the potion truly work. It is done so youngsters can't mistakenly buy them. The Ministry of Magic has specific rules." Violet was now standing behind them

"Well, we are not that young. We are almost 18!" Ron had piped up.

Harry wasn't really listening to the discussion. He had found a red potion and was now more interested in reading the label. _Dragon Breath_: _One teaspoon will make your lover swoon. _ The age restriction said 17 on the star label. This potion looked harmless to Harry. Violet dashed off in that instant after hearing a loud crash (Neville had dropped a large bottle of green goo which was now slowly making its way around the store). Harry nudged Ron, "What?" Ron asked.

"Look at this…." Harry handed Ron the bottle with a grin on his face." Do you think what I am thinking?"

"No…..but by the looks of it you are up to something aren't you?"

"Well, Ron….look what the label says…" Harry turned the bottle so that the label which he had just read was on top. "See it?"

Understanding dawned on Ron, " HARRY!" He exclaimed in shock, louder than he meant to so he covered his mouth and then said in a smaller voice, " I can't do that to Hermione! That's just not right!"

"Well, you don't have to do it. But just think…maybe even just for one day you could just add two teaspoons into her pumpkin juice at dinner and see what happens. You just have to make sure you are the first to talk to her otherwise she will like someone else."

"Why is that?" Harry turned the bottle around more for Ron to see. There at the bottom in fine print read, _First person the drinker talks to, he or she will fall for._

"Oh….."Ron simply said lost in thought. One side of him said that this was all wrong but the other side of him said to go for it. It couldn't hurt, could it?

"Hey guys! What you got there?" Ron froze. Hermione had approached them. Ron had quickly given the potion to Harry who had hid it behind his back.

"er..um…nothing." Ron said trying not to sound guilty. Hermione was smiling and looked from one to the other. Ron looked pleadingly at Harry since he was at loss for words.

"Er…um.." Harry coughed pretending he had something scratching his throat and while doing so placed the potion on the shelf and took another one. cough cough "er…just looking through the potions." He handed her the bottle and Ron's eyes bugged out. Harry shook his head. Ron held his breath.

Hermione read out loud," _Wormstail: Fungus is no more._" Hermione made a disgusted face and then asked, " So either of you have fungus?" Ron almost wanted to laugh. "No no!" Ron and Harry both said quickly.

"We were just browsing through that's all." Harry said quickly. Hermione gave them both an odd look and then shrugged and walked away shaking her head. Ron thought he had heard her say _boys!_ as she walked.

"Pheew…close one mate. Where did you put that potion?" Ron asked feeling relieved that Hermione hadn't questioned them further.

Harry looked over the various bottles on the shelf and found the small red bottle which he took off the shelf.

"well, are you going to buy the potion?" Harry asked his friend.

Ron bit his lip thinking hard and then replied with a guilty grin, "Yes?"

"Ok….well, how are we going to go to the cash register without having anyone see us?" Ron thought for a bit then said

"Well, I could go outside with everyone and then _you_ could go and buy the potion!"

"Me? Why me!" Harry blurted out.

"Shhh…." Ron shushed his friend. "Ok..ok…fine I will do it. Just make sure everyone is out of the store." Harry nodded and then proceeded to usher everyone out of the store giving the excuse that he wanted to talk to them about a surprise Birthday Party for Ron. It was the first thing that had come to his mind. Of course everyone was completely excited about the idea and followed him out of the store with out so much as a question.

Ron sighed and went up to the cash register.

"oohhh….a Love potion…dear..dear." Violet said shaking her head. "many young men have bought this before."

"Ok..please let me just purchase it." Ron said almost through clenched teeth.

"Yes of course." Violet gave him an almost pitiful smile. "Are you of age to buy it?"

"Yes of course!" Ron almost wanted to yell but then said instead "yea…I am 17."

Violet looked him over, "Well, take your finger and place it on this pad." She showed him a round black pad on top of the counter. Ron frowned but did as he was told. He felt a small pinch and pulled his finger away .

"Sorry….should have warned you about that." Violet said. "But ok…you are 17."

Violet placed everything in a small brown bag and then with a 'good-bye please tell Dumbledor I say hi!' Ron left the store angry and rubbing his finger.

"That woman is absolutely crazy he grumbled to himself, as he reunited with the others who quickly stopped talking.

"Oh… there you are! All set?" Ginny questioned him. Ron had put his purchase in his pocket so as to not attract attention to it.

"Yea…..want to go back to Hogwarts now?" Ron questioned the group. Everyone agreed. It was getting late and the sun was already setting slowly behind the village hills. Everything had a slight reddish hint from the setting sun and the shadows from the buildings had become longer and more pronounce. Holding hands once again, the group Disasparated from Hogsmead back to their school.

Next Chapter should be out soon! Hope you like the story so far!


	4. Chapter 4: She loves me She loves me not

**Ch. 5 :She loves me, She loves Me not**

**Disclaimer: ** Yes…unfortunately none of the characters are mine. They all belong to JK Rowling. I am just borrowing their names……….

The group had made it back to Hogwarts just in time for dinner. All of them were starving from their long shopping spree in Hogsmead. The five of them quickly settled themselves into the seats at the Gryffindor table as Dumbledor started the toast.

"As you all are quite aware already, the 7th Year Winter Ball is in a months time. The suitable dress robe requirements will be posted and all must be dressed in their best attire. " Dumbledor was smiling at the students from behind his half-moon spectacles. "Also," he continued." All 7th years will be taking their exams a week earlier than the rest of the school due to the graduation ceremonies." A rumble of frowns spread over the hall.

"Great!" whispered Ron to Harry. " And I thought the 7th year would be better. We should have the exams a week _later_."

Dumbledor continued to tell the new news for the following week, about the Quidditch games and reminders to the younger grades about certain school policies. Then with a twinkle and a smile he said, " Enjoy your dinner." With that, he raised his hands and sat. The shining plates magically became full of various deliciously smelling food.

"Mmm…excellent." Exclaimed Ron before he dug in.

Everyone ate ferociously. None had realized how really hungry they were until that had started eating. When their hunger was slightly quenched the boys once again came upon a discussion of Quidditch (Hermione rolled her eyes and frowned) about the coming weeks game against Slytherin. The girls discussed the strange occurances of the day.

"You know…it is really strange that we have never seen that store in Hogsmead before….Magic Spells that Noone sells." Hermione said in between spoons of pasta.

"yea." Said Ginny. " I don't think anyone has ever heard of that store before. I was talking to Lavender (Hermione made a face which Ginny didn't see) about that store today. She has never heard of that store either. Strange isn't it. I also didn't know that spells could be age restricted."

"Well, Violet said that the Ministry has certain regulations on that…weird though…..I have never heard anything about that."

Ginny raised her eyebrow, " Well, this is really serious then. Hermione, not knowing the specific details about something. Very serious indeed!"

"ha ha ha!" Hermione said sarcastically. She ate quietly for a bit.

"maybe Dumbledor would know something about that store?" Ginny questioned Hermione.

"We could always ask. He's been around for a really long time. If anyone knows then he would." Hermione said. " Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, right? We could ask him sometime tomorrow."

Ginny agreed and the girls made plans to meet tomorrow afternoon to question Dumbledor.

Ron was eating quietly while listening in on the conversation Harry was having with Ginny on Quidditch. Ron's mind was not with him (once again) and all through dinner he had frequently thumbed the small bottle in his pocket thoughtfully. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_ he thought to himself. _Maybe I should just bring the bottle back? _ He thought this over for a bit. Maybe he could just bring it back and receive a refund or just trade in the bottle for something else. Yes, thought Ron that's what he would do. It just didn't feel right to him to carry around a bottle like that. Hermione was his friend. Could he really do that to her? No he decided. He most certainly could not. His over bearing conscience would have the best of him. Tomorrow he decided he would go back. Alone. No one needed to know. He was of age. Then he remembered the rules about going to Hogsmead alone. Well, he thought he wouldn't be there long. He could just return the bottle and that would be the end of it. He smiled to himself and a weight lifted from his shoulders. Yes, this would be the right thing to do.

Dinner ended and the Gryfinndors walked back to their Tower. Harry challenged Ron to a game of Wizards chess. (Ron won) Hermione sat comfortably in a chair studying new spells and Ginny lounged on her stomach, feet in the air reading a fashion magazine. Harry had bought it for her at the local convenience store around the corner from Picket Dr.

"Some Muggles wear weird clothes." Ginny commented to no one in particular.

Harry looked up from his and Ron's game, " Yea…." He said absentmindedly..

"Checkmate: Ron blurted out. " Whoo—hoo! Three games in a row!" Harry frowned. It was known that Ron was very good at chess. Ron stood up and did a victory dance , Ginny laughed, and Hermione peeked over the top of her book and then grinned. _Dork_

"Who's the winner? It's…Ronald Weasly!" Ron projectd his voice like a sports news caster and then made a sound into his closed hand as if a crowd was roaring for him.

"Sit down Ron!" Harry yelled. "Come on….one more game!"

"Are you sure mate?" Ron smirked at his friend.

'Yes, I am positive." Harry replied as he set up the chess pieces.

"Ok…your loss……literally. " Ron sat back down with a grin. The game was on. This time even more intense.

About five hours later, after loosing five to one to Ron, Harry decided it was time for bed.

"Night, everyone!" he said with a yawn. "Good game mate." He shook Ron's hand and then left the room. Ginny followed suite receiving a raised eyebrow and a look from Hermione. Ginny mouthed, " No. I am really going to my room."

Hermione gave her a look that read, "yeah right!" Ginny grinned and left.

Ron saw this and said to Hermione. "What do you suppose they are up to?"

Hermione shrugged. She knew that Ginny would definitely not go to the boys dorm and she highly doubt that Harry would ever enter the girls dorm. In fact, she was more than certain he would never but it was fun seeing Ron all lost in comtemplation over the situation.

"Nothing most likely."

"Oh yea….how can you be so sure?"

"I just know."

"Girl intuition?"

"Yea…..something like that." Hermione said sticking her nose back in the book.

Ron watched her for a little and then said, "Hermione can you do nothing else but read?"

Hermione looked up, " Yes….I can but not right now."

"Why not?" Ron questioned her. He was sitting in the arm chair by the fire and Hermione was in the other chair.

Hermione didn't have a specific answer for that. She simply said, " Because."

"Oh…because….yes..that _really_ settles it." Ron replied.

Hermione closed her back with a _whack_ and then glared at Ron. 'Ok. Ron, what do you want?"

"Could we just sit and talk?" Ron was surprised that he was talking so steadily.

He was acutely aware that he was alone with her in the room.

Hermione sighed, " Ok what do you want to talk about?"  
"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just …stuff." Ron said stupidly.

"Well, Ron, if that's what you want to talk about then talk…..stop wasting my time!" She reopened her book.

Ron ran a hand through his hair. _Darn it….why couldn't he just talk normally with Hermione?_

"Look….Hermione…I just want…" he started but was interrupted by Hermione

"What Ron? What do _you_ want what? Me?" That startled Ron a bit and he sat his mouth open trying to think of what to say. Hermione snorted.

"ha….you thought I couldn't figure it out? The way you've been staring at me and everything. You know you have a funny way of showing someone you like them. Ignoring me and stuff." Hermione's voice was in a loud whisper.

Ron felt his ears burning.

"well, its not like you're the easiest person to talk to Hermione!" he then said. "Constantly, cutting me down. I am not stupid. You might think that. 'Oh…stupid Ronald Weasly…what should ever become of him.' Well, that's not me! "

Hermione was a little flustered but then replied, " Ron…I know you're not stupid!"

"Well, stop acting like little miss Know-it-all! You always have to correct something don't you? Well,….you can't correct me! I have flaws but that is just me!" Ron was surprised at his own boldness. The anger he had seemed to wear down any walls he had.

Hermione felt red in the face, " Oh….me..little miss-know-it-all! And who may I ask has helped you and Harry out in the past with my knowledge and books?" Hermione was fuming. How dare he! How many times had she helped him out with last minute homework and essay writing? "And who." Hermione added. " help you with your homework and essays?" her voice broke as she choked down her growin lump in her throat.

Ron didn't have anything to say to that. Yes, Hermione had helped him out many many times. What exactly had he ever done for her? His anger deflated.

"Hermione…….I know…..I'm sorry…thank you." He looked at her with pleading eyes and saw that tears were glistening at the corners of her eyes.

"No…" Hermione said. "Why can't you just admit it, Ron?"

Ron looked at her sadly. "I like you Hermione. I really do.."

Single tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks.

"Stop it Ron. You're just saying that now." Hermione got up, closing her book which was layng open on her thighs.

"Hermione,…wait!" Ron had leaped out of his chair and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Get off!" Hermione pulled her arm away from Ron. "Please….you don't have to just say that."  
"I'm not!" Ron ran a frustrated hand through his hair. " I like you Hermione….have liked you for a really long time."

Hermione looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, " well, too bad I have fallen out of love with you."

These words were like a punch in the gut. "Hermione?"

"Please Ron, let me pass." Her voice was cold.

Ron's thoughts were racing. What was he to do? Hermione had fallen out of love with him? So that meant that at one point she had loved him?

"Hermione……please…."

"Ron..please…move." She had finality in her voice. Ron felt shocked and numb at the same time. His feelings were rushing through him and he felt cold and hot all over. His head was hurting from all the thinking he had been doing in the last few minutes. Hermione had loved him? He had ruined it? He couldn't loose her. That would be the end of him. Sweet Hermione, gone from his life forever. He wouldn't and couldn't let that happen.

In one swift, motion he placed an arm around her middle and kissed her hard on the mouth. They were soft and warm but Hermione did not kiss him back. He let her go. Ron looked into her eyes but he did not know what he saw in them.

"Please…Ron….let me go." Hermione's voice was quivering.

Confused and frustrated Ron let her go. She walked by him without even a word of goodnight. Ron was left to himself in the Gryfinndor common room. Alone in the dark. Alone. The surrounding darkness entered his heart and he felt cold and numb. His Spring had left him.


	5. Chapter 5: Teaspoon of Emotion

**Ch. 6 Teaspoon of Emotion**

As soon as Hermione left the common room, she broke into a run. The tears ran freely now. She could not get Ron's expression of utter shock and frustration out of her head. Did she really mean what she was saying? No….not at all. Why in the world had she said that she had fallen out of love with Ron? Hermione entered the girl's room and leaped on her bed, closing the surrounding curtain around her bed and dug her head in the pillow. Why, why, why had she said that? And things were good between them for once. Now she had ruined everything. She sobbed but it was muffled by the pillow. Would he ever forgive her. She knew deep down she had just said that out of pure spite. She was frustrated and confused too. Instead of opening herself up to love she had turned it away. Why had she done that? Probably, out of fear she thought. Fear that if anything were ever to happen she would loose the man she loved forever and in the process hurt more. Was that even possible? Her heart was aching at the moment from having hurt the one man she had always loved and who had just admitted to liking her back. _I am such a git!_ She thought to herself. Hermione pounded her fist into the pillow. _Man, I am such a git!_

Ron ran a hand over his face as if in doing so he could wipe away the memory of what had just happened. He turned to the fire and then back to the doorway. Had that just really happened? He thought to himself. Had he, Ron Weasely, kissed Hermione Granger? Yes he thought. He sure did. If it had been under any other circumstances he would've smiled to himself. But as it were, it was a bad situation. A very bad situation. And to make things worse, he would have to face her in class tomorrow. Ron felt numb all over. His legs felt like lead and the thought of climbing the stairs to the boy's dorm made him feel queasy. Hopefully the rest of them would be asleep by now. He ran his hands through his hair. Was what Hermione said true? Had she really fallen out of love with him? How was that possible? Who…besides himself would she have feelings for. _Victor Krum_ The mere thought of it disgusted Ron to no end. Resentment and anger began to boil up inside him. But of course. How could he have thought any different? Of course Hermione would rather fall for someone like Victor Krum than himself. And yet….A small part of him did not want to believe this. A small part of him wanted to believe that Hermione indeed had feelings for him even if she was difficult to figure out. _Dammit!_ Ron thought to himself. _Bloody Hermione!_ Why did he have to fall for her? The shock of the moments before had now turned to anger. Anger at Hermione for saying such things. Anger at Victor Krum if it really was true and anger at himself for not saying something sooner. If only he had said something sooner. Ron decided to go to bed. No point in standing in the dark thinking about a girl who just had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. They were supposed to be friends anyway. And now? Were they going to be friends now? Ron's biggest fear had come to life in the course of the evening. Suddenly, his life felt duller and gloom set in. Ron reached his dorm and threw himself on the bed without changing. What was the point? Tomorrow would be another day without Hermione in his life. Could he deal with it? His hand felt something hard under the pillow. He pulled the mysterious object out and squinted in the moon light to see what it was. The love potion; He had completely forgotten about it. Ron's thoughts whirled. Could he use this to make Hermione love him? A small voice in his head was yelling. 'Fake love is not real love!' True Ron thought. But then again……..No he thought. He could not do it out of loyalty to his friend. He could not live with himself if he did that. Ron stood up and stuffed the small bottle in his sock drawer before returning to bed. He pulled the curtains closed and pulled the blanket over his head. His heart felt heavy and he felt more miserable than he had in a long time. It was as if a boulder was sitting on top of his heart and crushing all the life out of it. Ron felt empty.

He cried that night. Not only for loosing his true love but for all the injustices in the world that had ever befallen him. _There you go Hermione, Yes, I do have more emotion than a tea spoon._

The following day, Harry noticed a change in his friends. Ron left quickly to go to breakfast without saying anything to him and Hermione when he met her in the common room talked little and seemed distant. Then, when they entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Ron mumbled something about having to finish some Potion essay and left the table with a quick nod to Harry and completely ignoring Hermione. Harry was completely confused about the change of attitude and couldn't put his finger on what could have happened.

"Hermione…"Harry asked while cutting his scrambled eggs. " What is going on with you and Ron?"

"Nothing." Hermione replied suddenly really interested in her bacon.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. _Something fishy is going on here._ He thought.

"I thought things were better between you and Ron?"

"Oh..Harry…Did you finished your Herbology homework? It was quite interesting actually!" Hermione said overly enthusiastically. She definitely did NOT want to talk about Ron. Harry got the hint.

"Yea…..finished that. Wasn't too bad."

The two finished breakfast in silence. Hermione was definitely not in the talking mood and when her Daily Prophet came she hide behind it, engrossed in some article or another. Harry, instead, trying not to catch the bad mood that seemed to have taken hold of his friends, started a nice conversation with Ginny.

"So Ginny, what are you doing today?"

"Er…nothing." Ginny simply said, glanced at Hermione and then back to her breakfast.

What in the world is going on here! Harry could not understand it at all. Now he was catching the terrible mood of the morning. _Great!_ After a few more minutes of pushing around his breakfast on his plate (he simply did not have any appetite this morning), Harry excused himself from the table and left for the quite refines of the Gryffindor tower. He did not want to continue sitting with the grumpy bunch downstairs! Harry decided that he would definitely have to talk to Ginny later. He was worried that if he didn't make his move fast, someone else would ask her to the Ball. Yes, Harry decided as he reached the Fat Lady (Puffy Willows) and entered the Gryffindor common room. Ron was no where to be found. This suited Harry just fine. He really didn't need to talk to anyone at the moment. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny seemed to have caught some sort of bad mood flu and he did not want to have that. Harry decided to finish some homework so later if the weathered cleared (he hoped it would) he would then be able to practice some Quidditch. _Quidditch is what keeps me sane._

As soon as Harry had left the table and was out of hearing distance (which was not far considering the noise of the Great Hall) Ginny spoke with Hermione about their plans for meeting with Dumbledore.

"Spsssst! Hermione!" Ginny said in a loud whisper as she leaned over the table to be in closer range with Hermione. "When do you want to meet with Dumbledore?"

Hermione peeked over the Daily Prophet, "I dunno…..lets say right after breakfast? We could just go and then separate ourselves from the group. I think this way it would be less obvious."

"Would it really matter?"

"Yes!" Hermione said. "We don't want people to start asking random question! I mean really….the only time anyone goes directly to Dumbledore's office is if there is a problem. We don't want people to be suspicious."

"I think you're paranoid." Ginny said.

"Why are you going to Dumbledore's office?" Neville asked innocently.

_Grrr…_ thought Hermione. _ Must he be so nosey?_

"No reason!" Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

"Riiight…." Neville said. _Great…..what if he tells Harry or Ron what we are up to?_ Thought Hermione. Hermione searched her brain for a feasible reason for her and Ginny's visitation.

"Um…….we have a question about the Ball!" Hermione said with a smile and a wink at Ginny who grinned at her quick minded friend.

"Oh.." Neville said with disappointment. "Thought you guys were up to something exciting." Her turned away from them and poured himself more pumpkin juice.

_Pheewww…._ _Close one._ Turning to Ginny once again Hermione said,

"Ok…so want to leave now?"

"sure."

The two of them excused themselves from the table and Neville looked at them suspiciously but Hermione just smiled at him which caused him to blush profusely.

The two girls hurried out of the Great Hall and up the steps to where Dumbledore's office was.

"Shoot!" Hermione exclaimed as she remembered that the office was guarded by the gargoyle. "I don't remember the pass word!"

Ginny frowned and thought about it for a moment. "I think its…..Pickle juice."

Hermione looked at her friend questionably. " Pickle juice? But why would that be the password?"

"well, it is a flavor of Beaties Every Flavor Bean isn't it?" Ginny said.

"yes….And why would that be it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, " Hermione, really, everyone knows that Dumbledore hates those beans. What better password to use than that? It would be the last thing anyone would think off."

"well, you thought of it."

"Yea..well….I had some help." Ginny replied with a guilty grin.

"from who?" Hermione asked in surprise. " Who told you?"

"never mind that! Just say the password!"

"Who was it?"

Ginny frowned a little but knew how stubborn Hermione was about obtaining more information (if that was even humanly possible) about anything.

"Harry." She said simply. "Now will you open that bloody door!" Ginny almost yelled the last bit.

Hermione grinned triumphantly and then turned to face the gargoyle but met face to cloak. She looked up and saw Prof. McGonagall with a grim expression looking down to her.

"I was wondering what all the commotion was about."

"eh…yea….sorry…ma'am." Hermione stammered and Ginny quickly felt embarrassed for swearing in front of the Headmistress.

"So how can I help you? You seemed quite determined to come into my office." She looked at Ginny and smiled. " Good thinking on the Beans. But I am sorry that I have changed the password again so it would've been no use to you."

Hermione looked at Ginny and Ginny back to Hermione. Hermione turned to Prof. McGonagall. and said, " we want to talk to Dumbledore!"

"really? Why is that? Something wrong?" She looked from one girl to the other.

"Noo…not really." Hermione started. "we just want to asked him a question. Is it okay?"

Prof. McGonagall looked defeated and then with her usual frown ushered the girls into her office. It looked exactly the same as when Dumbledore had been there. Hermione quickly walked over to the painting of Dumbledore which was sleeping, and tapped on it. Dumbledore stirred and gave a loud snore inhaling some of his beard but then continued to sleep. Hermione gave Ginny a look and she came over too.

Prof. McGonagall then decided to intervene but stopped herself. Hermione tapped again!

"Wake up! Wake up!" she said as she was tapping. "Ginny and I want to ask you something!"

"wha…what…is going on here?" Dumbledore said with a yawn. He looked down from the painting and then smiled.

"Oh hello Ginny and Hermione." He had his usual twinkle in his eye.

"We need to know about a store in Hogsmead!" Hermione said.

"Yea..we need to know if you knew it existed because we found it the other day!" Ginny added.

"A new store?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione ignored her and continued. " It is called Magic Spells That No One Sells. Have you heard of it?"

Dumbledore stared at them from his frame, " No. I know nothing about that."

Hermione's hope faltered. She really had believed that Dumbledore would be able to help 'from beyond the grave'. But no…obviously not. Defeated she turned to Ginny, "Well, I guess that settles it." Turning back to Dumbledore she said, " Thanks….have a good rest…" But she saw that Dumbledore had already fallen asleep again. Hermione sighed and then thanked McGonagall for letting them try.

"What is this store you speak of?" she questioned them. "I have never heard of such a store either."

"Must be very new then." Ginny said with a shrug. The two girls left the office feeling very down. Both had strongly believed that Dumbledore would be able to give them more insight. Then again, he was just a painting but a few memories tended to reside in the paintings of really strong wizards. _I guess that wasn't one._ Hermione thought to herself.

To Ginny she said, " Let's go back to the tower. We have some researching to do." Hermione marched down the hall with a frown from Ginny who then hurried behind her trying to keep up with her steps.

Ron felt depressed. No, depressed was not even close to how he felt. Ron rolled over on his bed. He didn't feel like doing anything. He went to his sock drawer and took out the love potion bottle. Ron could at least return it to Hogsmead. _Yea,_ he thought _he could do that right now._ Ron stared at the bottle and thought his options over one more time and then walked out of the dorm and to the common room. Once he got to the common room he realized he had forgotten his jacket, (it was a bit dreary and chilly out) so he dashed upstairs to retrieve it. Ron placed the bottle on the table; he figured no one would be back for a while.

Harry entered the common room. _What a day_. He slumped down in the chair closest to the fireplace. Then his eye caught something. _Is that…._ Harry moved closer. Yea it was! The love potion from Ron was sitting on the table. _I wonder where Ron is?_ He asked himself. It was so unlike him to leave something like this out in the open for anyone to see. Harry took the bottle into his hands and examined it. The liquid swished around inside it, a bright red color. _I wonder…_he thought. Harry knew it was a bad idea but his curiosity got the best of him. He grabbed a bottle of butter beer (left over from a previous party) and poured it into a glass. Then he opened the bottle of love potion and using a teaspoon he slowly added two filled with the liquid. As he poured them into the cup the mixture hissed and then stopped. Harry thought about giving this to Ginny just to see what would happen. He figured if anything were to happen they could just find the antidote for it. No big deal. To his luck, Ginny and Hermione came marching into the room. Upon seeing him they stopped.

"Hello Harry what are you doing?" Harry was so surprised to see them that he almost dropped the glass (he had placed the bottle in his pocket).

"Err…um….just relaxing." He hoped that his voice didn't come of guilty. "Ginny, can I talk to you for a second?"

"sure." Ginny looked at Hermione with a smile and mouthed "be right back."

Hermione made her way over to the chairs by the fire. The glass on the table caught her attention. _Oh..so Harry had been drinking butter beer has he?_ She decided to try some and went to pick up the glass. Hermione glanced over and saw that Harry and Ginny were in a deep discussion. _Good for her!_ She thought and then placed the cup to her mouth and drank.

Harry was trying to talk casually to Ginny about the Ball and slowly work up to asking her. Then he figured he could give her some of the butter beer as a happiness toast and she would drink it. He would say something to her and then Harry could see if it really worked. _Simple! _ He thought. Something caught Harry's attention. Hermione was drinking something. _Oh ok..no big deal_. Then Harry froze. He felt himself turning pale and without thinking he yelled "HERMIONE NO!"

Hermione placed the glass down. As if in a dream she felt herself stand up and walk over to Harry. She did not noticed the shocked expression of him or of Ginny. Hermione didn't notice the surprised scream of "No!" from Ginny as she kissed Harry on the mouth. Harry's eyes grew wide with shock. _So the potion wasn't kidding._

Ron had finally found his jacket. It had been somewhere way at the bottom of his trunk. First he had searched through the closet and then finally decided on searching through the trunk. Happy to be on his way and rid of the potion, he made his way down to the common room. Ron stopped short in his tracks as he reached the opening into the Common Room. _Harry and Hermione?_ He dropped his jacket. All he saw was Hermione and Harry kissing and Ginny…poor Ginny ..had tears streaming from her eyes. _No! This can't be happening! So the guy Hermione likes is not Victor Krum. It's…it's HARRY!_


	6. Chapter 6: Love Potion

**Ch. 7: Love Potion**

Harry felt dazed. Was this really happening? Was Hermione Granger the biggest bookworm and his best friend kissing him? Harry was too shocked to kiss back (not that he would've wanted to ….this was his _friend_)and finally the shock wore off and he pushed Hermione away with a startled expression on his face. He looked at Ginny who had tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny?" He questioned cautiously. She shook her head vigorously (as if to shake the image from her mind) and sobbed and without giving him or Hermione another look she dashed out of the Common Room brushing against Ron as she went.

"Ginny!" Harry's eyes followed her pleadingly out of the room and then landed on Ron who was still standing, frozen, in the doorway. Ron looked pale but his ears were burning.

"Ron….I…" What…what was he, Harry going to say? 'Oh Ron, yea…I thought it would be a good experiment to try the potion on your sister. But that back fired so here I am kissing Hermione the girl you love.' _Yea that would really go over well._ He thought to himself. Harry looked back at Hermione. She was brushing his arm with lazy fingers and looking dreamily up at him.

. _Harry and Hermione? I must be dreaming._ _I can't believe this. My best mate betraying me like this. And Hermione? This can't be happening…_ At Harry's mentioning of Ron's name he broke out of his thoughts. Finally Ron found his voice.

Harry turned to face Ron, "Ron, please understand…..this is not what it seems! It's…it's…the potion."

"WHAT?" Ron screamed and looked over at the table. Then he looked back at Harry and anger was bubbling up inside him. "YOU USED THE POTION ON HERMIONE EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW I HAD FEELINGS FOR HER?" he yelled. He didn't care if anyone heard him.

"Ron……please…..I didn't mean for this to happen…." Harry trailed off.

"OH WHAT? YOU TRIED TO TAKE THE POTION FOR YOUSELF THEN?" then something dawned on Ron and his face grew red with anger. "YOU WANTED TO USE IT ON MY SISTER! YOU BLOODY GIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS BEING FRIENDS!" People had started to come back from dinner and stopped short in their tracks upon entering the Common room. Ron and Harry never had verbal fights….not when anyone was around anyways. This was going to be interesting!

"Ron..please.." Harry tried to keep his voice calm but at this accusation his voice grew a little louder. " I DIDN'T MEAN….."

Ron marched over to Harry and stared him right in the face. Then he looked at Hermione who still had a dreamy look in her face.

"WELL, YOU BETTER HAVE A _REALLY_ GOOD EXPLAINATION FOR YOUSELF THEN!" he bellowed right into Harry's face.

Harry was a bit taken aback. Ron had never, ever yelled at him like that. But he wasn't going to take it!

Looking Ron square in the eye Harry said loudly, "LOOK HERE RON! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THIS! I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF THE POTION ACTUALLY WORKED! I WAS SUPPOSE TO JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO GINNY IF SHE TOOK A SIP OR SO…."

**WHAP!**

A startled Harry put a hand up to his nose from which blood was now pouring, staining his cloak. A few of the Gryfinndors that had entered the room (unbeknowest to Ron or Harry) gasped. Ron was breathing heavy his fists clenched and shaking. He didn't care that he had just completely clocked his best mate in the face. Anger was shooting through his veins. Ron finally noticed that an audience had collected around them.

"WHAT?" Ron barked with his face bright red, almost purple, very Uncle Vernon-like. "DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO? DO YOU ALL WANT DETENTION!" (Ron after all was still prefect) Many of the fellow Gryfinndors looked at each other in shock with scared expressions on their faces and then hurried off to their respective dormitories. Harry had a shocked expression on his face but he was slightly red too. Hermione noticed what had happened to Harry and was now gushing over him

"Aww…..baby! What did that meany do to you?" She was run a gently finger over his cheek. "I'll fix it for you!" She exclaimed beaming and then pulled out her wand and made Harry's nose stop bleeding.

That did it for Ron! He glared at Harry and then at Hermione. _That little….._ And with that, he stalked, fists still clenched in rage, out of the common room. The Fat lady yelled after him. "Ohh..deary you know you have to be back before 10!" in a high sing song voice.

"SHUT UP!" Ron yelled back fiercely before stepping into a run down the hall. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to get out of that room.

"My..my…what a temper!" The Fat Lady tutted to herself and left to Gossip to her fellow friends.

Harry didn't know where to start. All he knew was that he had to see Ginny…NOW! Harry sat Hermione down on the couch with her still having that dreamy look in her face. _Man…what a mess!_ Harry saw Neville coming in last from dinner.

"Hey Neville!" Harry yelled out desperatly. " Can you come and sit here with Hermione! Watch her ok! Don't let her move!" Neville looked surprised and then stuttered an ok before Harry said a quick thanks and then ran 3 steps at a time up to the girl dormitory (**Author note:** Ok..yes the girls dormitory actually doesn't allow guys into the room. I dunno how many of you actually picked that up. I figured by 7th year it would be ok since at this point they would be more mature etc. So yea…..that's why Harry can run up the stairs no problem! Sorry for the interruption….back to the story.)

Ron didn't know exactly where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get out of that tower, away from Harry, away from Hermione, and away just from everyone. He rounded a corner and ran straight into his worst sworn enemy.

"well, well, well, if its isn't the Weasly King." Malfoy drawled with his evil lopsided smirk. "Something got you scared?"

Ron's fist clenched harder and his knuckles turned white. "Get-OUT-of-my-way-Malfoy. Or-Else!" Ron said slowly accenting every word.

"Or what?" Malfoy snickered. "Ronnie-poo going to get angry?" Malfoy laughed his hideous laugh.

"If you don't want me to clock you in the face I will get out of my way if I were you!" Ron stared Malfoy maliciously into his eyes. His anger was rushing through him again and he was sure his face was red.

"HA! That I am not laughing." Malfoy said sarcastically. " I want to see you try!" Malfoy pulled out his wand " No need for Petty Muggle fighting." He laughed.

Before Malfoy had completely pulled out his wand, Ron had strided to him and mustering up all his hatred he had felt for him for the past 6 years and the anger he was feeling at the moment, he hit Malfoy straight in the face. Face met fist in a loud BAM! That seemed to echo through the halls. In fact, to Ron's sweet surprise, Malfoy fell backwards and landed with a hard thud on the floor. Malfoy was bleeding heavily from his face and his lip was swollen.

"I said move!" Ron said panting taking in the shocked expression on Malfoy's face with quite a feeling of glee before heading down the corridor once again. Malfoy touched his finger to his lip and saw blood on his fingers. Malfoy had struggled to get up as Ron was already a bit down the hall and yelled, "

JUST YOU WAIT DIRTY WEASLE BOY! NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY!" He thought about sending a terrible hex after Ron but then figured physical pain would be more satisfying next time he met up with Ron. With a humph, Malfoy started down the hallways to the bathroom. He had to check how much damage was actually done.

Despite himself, Ron grinned as he ran further down the hall and then out the Hogwarts doors. He was lucky he thought, that none of the professors had been strolling in the hall. The cold fall air hit his face. It was a partly cloudy day and once in a while the thick clouds allowed the sun to show her warm face. Ron shivered a little and remembered with a frown that he had left his jacket in the Gryfinndor tower. From his anger, he had completely forgotten that he had dropped it. _Well, that's just perfect._ He thought. Then he remembered that he didn't even have the potion with him. The thing that had caused all this trouble. _Bloody hell!_ Ron swore under his breath, glad that no one was around to hear him. This day was getting better and better. He really had believed before that he could be relieved of that horrible potion. But now, he could not even exchange it. _Oh well…._ He walked across the Hogwarts grounds. Almost enjoying himself if it weren't for the empty pit in his stomach and the fact that for the second time in two days his heart had been wrenched from his body and crushed to pieces. Ron thought more about the matter but the more he thought about it, the angrier he became and the more he wanted to inflict harm on someone or something. Ron kicked a somewhat large stone out of frustration but that didn't help matters because now his toe hurt too. Hoping on one foot and swearing loudly he sat down on a log and rubbed his foot, trying to ease the pain. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't return back to the tower. He couldn't stay out here all night. Ron thought about going to visit Hagrid. But then with more thinking he concluded that Hagrid would probably ask him too many questions; all questions that he didn't want to answer. Ron needed to do something! What about finding the antidote? _Yes!_ He thought that is what he had to do. He could go to the library and search through books and books of potions. He could ask Snape about what he could do. _Yea…right. Ask Snape. He would probably just laugh._ Frustrated beyond belief, Ron put his head in his hands. The image of Hermione and Harry kissing flashed through his mind. He urged it to pass. He wanted to wake up and find that this all was a bad dream. But alas, it was true.

A flicker of a thought went through Ron's mind. _Maybe…_ He stood up with determination and then closed his eyes and Disapparated.

Harry knocked loudly on Ginny's door. He didn't care if any of her dorm mates were in there.

"GINNY! Please! Open up!" he said in between knocks. He had to explain to her what had happened. Try to make her understand the mistake of it all. _Damn potion!_ And damn him, for being so curious!. He knocked again and then the door opened a crack. Ginny's tear stained face looked out.

"What do you want?" she asked questionably but there was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Please..Ginny…let me explain…it was all a mistake!"

Ginny snorted, " Ha…and I should believe that why?

"Because…come on..please let me come in so I can explain!" Harry was pleading with her. Ginny saw that he was being sincere but she was still mistrusting nevertheless.

"Fine.." she said quietly, opening the door a bit and walked over to her bed. Harry followed her in closing the door behind him. He sat down next to Ginny and looked at her. She was completely tear streaked.

"Ginny….it didn't look like what it seemed."

"well, you could've fooled me." She said quietly, using all her strength to keep her voice steady.

Harry took a big breath. How was he going to make her understand? "It was the potion." He said studying his shoes. Ginny looked up from her lap questionably, " What potion?" Her eyes narrowed on him.

"Well, Ron…he…he…bought this potion in that new store.." Harry looked at her. " the store we visited in Hogsmead."

"He what?" Ginny's eyes were wide with shock.

"It was a love potion…..he thought ….well, we thought…that we could see what it did." Harry searched Ginny's face for a reaction but found none so he continued. "So today……I found it sitting on the table down in the common room and decided to experiment and thought maybe I could see what it did if a girl actually drank it."

"Why in the world?..." Ginny questioned but her voice trailed off.

"Well, Ron has liked Hermione for sometime." Harry knew that was a sorry excuse.

"So..so..he wanted to drug Hermione? Trick her?" Ginny said he eyes flashing as she turned to face him.

"No …no….just to see what would happen." Harry said trying not to meet Ginny's eyes.

"Oh…yea….and why did Hermione kiss YOU then may I ask?"

"I mixed the potion in the butterbeer but it wasn't for her to drink." He looked at his feet.

Ginny got up and paced the room, then turned on Harry, " You are such a git! Why would you do that?" her mind was racing. She wanted to slap him. Then again, now her friend had drank the potion and what was she supposed to do about that? _ STUPID BOYS!_

Ginny sat back down. They had to be mature about this. "You are really stupid you know!" she said angrily. Harry nodded.

"Yea..I know I am really really sorry."

"yea…you better be sorry…" Ginny said accusingly and then continued in a calmer, nicer voice, "…but you know what we have to do don't you?" Ginny asked him pulling herself together. "we need to fix this…..pronto! We need to go to the library and look up any potion we can get our hand on…NOW!" with that Ginny stood up and darted to the door. With out questioning her, Harry followed her.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny turned around to face him. " Well, considering she is all googly eye about you right now, she won't be much help now will she?" Ginny said with her hands on her hips in that I-am-right-and-you-know-it stance.

"No…I suppose not."

"well, lets hurry…we can drag her with us…but if she kisses you infront of me she has another things coming…potion or no potion." Ginny said point-blank, but there was a hint of a smile pulling at her mouth as she said it and Harry had to grin.

"Ok…well, lets hurry!" With that the two hurried down the common room, thanked Neville for watching Hermione who was confused as ever, and luckily as soon as Hermione saw Harry ("Hey baby! I see you are back!) she clutched onto his arm and followed them out of the tower. Ginny frowned but ignored Hermione and glared at Harry who was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, sure beats the all-about-the-books-and-no-fun Hermione we know….or knew." He said matter-of-factly with a smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think I would say this, but I prefer her all-about-the-books-and-no-fun to all-over-my-boy-friend!" Ginny said and then covered her mouth, "Whoops!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, " Boy friend?" Ginny turned around, "Never mind that….hurry up will you!" and with that she picked up her stride to the Hogwarts Library.

Ron appeared seconds later on the street of Hogsmead. People we bustling about getting their afternoon shopping done. _Now where is that bloody shop._ Ron thought to himself as he looked left and right trying to decide which way to search first. _I know the shop is around her somewhere._ He decided to walk right first. _Right is always right._ Ron knew that he had to get to that shop and ask the owner for the antidote. He passed the different stores but did not see the shop entitled 'Magic Spells That No One Sells.' Frustrated once again, he turned around and walked the other direction. After an hour and a half of searching he gave up and walked back to where he started. _Where is that shop?_ Giving up his pride, Ron decided it was best to ask someone, "hey…hey you!" He said to a witch wearing all green (even her bags were green!) _Probably from Ireland._ He thought. The witch turned around and stared at him curiously, " Excuse me but….have you seen that new store 'Magic Spells That No one Sells'?" Ron questioned the witch.

The witch looked at him as if he were mad, " There is no store by that name here…..I've lived here all my life."

"But…but….just two days ago my friends and I…"

"There is no store like that here!" the witch interrupted him very annoyed at having her shopping interrupted by some mad red-head. Ron sighed.

"Ok…thanks…ma'am" He added for good measure. The witch sniffed a response and walked away. Ron ran a hand through his already tussled hair. _It has to be here somewhere!_ Ron scanned the street again. No sign of the shop. He walked back and then remembered that they had passed an old oak tree (why he had remembered that detail he didn't know). Ron walked and finally found the oak tree, walked passed it and knew that the store would now be on his right. Ron stopped in horror and sank to the ground in defeat. _Nooo!_ Where the store had been there was only a red wall over growing with ivy. No sign of a door or window. No sign that read 'Magic Spells That No one Sells'. Ron walked over to the wall, hoping that maybe it would open up and reveal the store to it like a magical curtain. But the wall was solid brick. No secret opening. Ron leaned his head to the wall and pounded his fist into it. _This can't be happening! This can't be happening! _


	7. Chapter 7: A Drink Too Many

**Ch 8: A Drink To Merry**

This is a pretty short chapter….sorry…..as always I don't own any of the characters….but I am just borrowing them…

Harry, with Hermione dragging on his left arm, followed Ginny to the library.

"Okay." Ginny said stopping at the doors to the Library and turning to Harry. "We have to be _really_ quiet okay? And," she hinted towards Hermione with a nod of her head, "we have to keep _her_ quiet too……man..bloody….if only you hadn't left it there….why her! Hermione would be so much help right about now!" Ginny frown and Harry had a guilty expression.

"Well…yea…I know..so sorry Ginny.." Ginny nodded.

"Come on then." Ginny said practically pulling Harry through the doors. The three of them (Hermione still clutching on to Harry's arm as if life depended on it) found a quiet secluded table in the back of the library.

"Well, this is perfect." Ginny said as they settle down next to each other so they could whisper without being over heard.

"Yes…so where do we start?" Harry said, looking around the library as if the books they needed would magically jump out.

"well…we have to collect all the potions books that we can."

'What about the dark magic books?" Harry questioned.

"Well, we could ask….we could say that its for Potions class…that we have to look up various dark potions." Ginny suggested.

"Yea ok…." Ginny and Harry got up from the table.

"Harry!" Hermione said pleadingly and quite loudly. "Where are you going?"

Harry gave Ginny a look and then frowned. _I guess I will have to play along._

"Be right back, sweetie." Harry said not looking at Ginny.

"okay…" Hermione said swirling her hair.

"Man…..that potion is terrible….." Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Well, then you shouldn't have bought it in the first place. Frankly, I don't pity you at all." Ginny said sternly.

Harry frowned but secretly knew she was right. They browsed the shelves quietly and picked out various Potion books. Harry was carrying a really large one named _Potion Through the Ages_ and Ginny had found one named _Potions Made Easy._ They found about seven books each (there were more but they simply could not carry them all.) Slowly, Harry and Ginny began browsing through the large stack of books in front of them, looking for the love potion.

Ron's mind was blank. It seemed to him that all the worrying about the love potion and then finding that the store had disappeared had erased his mind of any thoughts. The sun had long set behind the hills and yet he was still here in Hogsmead hoping possibly that the store would magically appear infront of him at any time. Ron had paced back and forth in front of the wall after the initial shock had worn off. He had not come up with anything of use. He felt utterly defeated. His anger had long since resided but had been replaced with a bad empty feeling instead. Ron glanced up and down the street. A few wizards and witches were still walking about the streets and a group further down to the left could be heard erupting with laughter that echoed through the empty streets time and time again. Ron's head ached from so much thinking. _Man, I need a drink._ Ron thought to himself. He didn't care if he got in trouble for being here after hours and alone for that matter. He started to walk and decided to go to the Boar's Head. He knew no one would know him there and Ron really did not want to talk to anyone at the moment anyways. He hurried up his pace since a cool evening wind had picked up and the clothes he was wearing did not help to fight the cold. Once again he regretted dropping his jacket in the Common Room. Ron finally reached the Boar's Head, the sign was swinging ideling in the breeze. Quickly he opened the door which gingled from the bell announcing his arrival. The bartender looked up from pouring a drink but did not say anything. Ron hurried over to the bar not glancing either left or right and placed his order.

"Um…..one butterbeer….er….on second thought….make that one Firewhiskey." Ron needed something stronger than Butterbeer. He wanted to forget everything he had seen tonight. The bartender looked over at him nodded, placed a glass on the counter and poured out the firewhiskey which was dark, red-amber in color.

"Rough night?" A hooded stranger turned to Ron.

"Eh….yea." Ron said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Ron definitely did not want to talk about his experience.

He grabbed the glass of Fire Whiskey and with out another thought drained it down. Ron coughed, sputtered and the stranger cackled.

"First time, eh?" The stranger had taken his hood off and Ron saw that he had a patch over his eye and little to no hair on his head. The stranger chuckled.

"Yea..." Ron said raising his finger to say that he wanted another drink. The bartender hurried over, looked quite astounded that Ron had already finished his first glass and then poured him another.

"So wer' ye from?" The stranger asked.

"I'm a student."

"ahhh….'Ogwarts?" The stranger asked with a slight whistle to his words. The stranger grinned and Ron saw that two teeth were missing. The stranger noticed that Ron was staring at him and said, "Oh…how roode of me! May I introduce mee self, I am Captain Rooshauck, captain in my name and plundrin' is my game!" he said with a deep sing-song voice.

"Right….I'm…Ro..Rowan." Ron said, changing his name purposely.

"Please ta meet ya." The stranger said, grinning. Ron swigged his new drink down once more.

Rooshauck observed him for a bit and then spoke once more, " What is bothering ya, mate? Drinkin' FireWhiskey like yoo! Is it a gal I dare ask?"

Ron looked at him and Rooshaucked grinned a toothy grin.

"Ay! Gals tend to weaken mens hearts I say. Yes sirree….nothing like a gal." Rooshauck said all the while shaking his head.

The Fire Whiskey was taking quite an effect on Ron and he felt warm and comfortable.

"And who are you?" Ron asked Rooshauck.

"Who…..me? No won ye needs ta botha with. No…no questions for me, mate." Rooshauck said gulping down his drink. Ron respected his wishes. After all, he did not want to be asked various questions either.

Ron drank down his third Firewhiskey. At this point his stomach was doing something funny and he decided to take a break. He glanced at Rooshauck next to him at the bar and began to wonder about him. Who was he? Somehow, in his mannerisms he seemed oddly familiar. _It's the Firewhiskey…´_Ron thought to himself.Ron ponder this for a bit and then grew uninterested. Ron had the sudden notion to ask Rooshauck about the store. It was a far stretch but Ron was desprate at this point and more than a little tipsey.

"Do you know of a store called "Magic Shells That No One Spells"? Ron almost drawled to Rooshauck. "Em…..Magic Spells That No One Shells…..er…no wait…." Ron took a deep breath and said slowly and clearly, " Magic…Spells..That…No…One….Sells." The stranger grinned a toothy grin.

"A bit much that Fire Whiskey, eh?" He clapped Ron hard on the back so that he almost fell off the stool. "Yup! That stuff'll kill ya."

"Err…." Ron just nodded. His head was swimming a bit after the attack to his back. He felt a little as if he was on a ship on a rocking ocean.

"well…allow me to see…" the stranger scratched his chin thoughtfully," Nope! Can't say I do, eh?" He looked over at Ron. "Why ye ask?"

Ron closed and reopened his eyes trying to steady himself so that his words would come out right.

"Er……me need," Ron pointed to his chest with his thumb, " Ta find….ahntidoot!" Ron said and then grinned drunkedly.

"my my…Boy!" Rooshauck raised an eyebrow, " Ye ar'e drunk as a skunk!"

"Nah!" Ron said waving a hand over exaggeratly.

"Yes..yes. son, ye need to return to school!" Rooshaucked looked around the bar warily. "Ye, need ta go now, Dumbledoor would be angray!"

Ron shook his head but his balance was way off and his motor skills were slow so before he could catch himself he landed on his butt on the bar floor. He laughed drunkenly at himself as he tried to get up.

"Seeee..." Ron said as he finally clutched the bar stool to steady himself, "Tis is what girls to do youu!" He was pointing a finger at Rooshaucks. The bartender eyed Ron and then shook his head, " Stupid Kids." Roohaucked heard him mumble under his breath.

"Get up son! Get up!" Rooshauck helped Ron to his seat. "Now listen here, ye need to go to 'Ogwarts!" Ron placed his head on the bar and closed his eyes with a silly grin on his face then he opened them really fast and looked bleary eyed at Rooshauck.

"Hermy-oone….I wuv heer!" Ron mumbled drunkenly to Rooshauck.

"That is good boy, Ye need to go back ter school." Rooshauck said nodding to the bartender who quickly put on a fire. Rooshauck pulled out a small leather bag of floo powder. He walked to the fire and threw some of the glittering powder into the fire.

"Now..boy…come here." Rooshauck said but saw how Ron had his head on the bar supported by his arms. He walked back over to where Ron sat and then Helped him off the stool (Ron tripped over his own feet and giggled madly 'I am soooooTrunk!') Rooshauck half pulled, half dragged Ron to the fire where he stopped and held him up he said, "'Owarts!" loudly and pushed Ron into the fire ('ooh….greeeen flames….' Ron said laughing) and in a second Ron had vanished. "Good….at least I won't need to worry about him remembering me anymore." The man pulled out a wand pointed it to himself, mumbled some words and changed to a witch dressed all in purple. She smiled a small smile and winked at the bartender as she walked through the door into the now star lit night.


	8. Chapter 8: Illegal Violet

**Disclaimer**: Must I really say it again?...okay…none of the characters belong to me…I am just using them in my own creative plot.

Also, I want to thank bygalee for pointing out an error. Dumbledor appears to talk to the students and then once again he doesn't, Okay…that was definitely my mistake. I guess I just can't get over it that he actually is gone. So, sorry about that….I will fix it eventually…..for now just put McGonagall in his place! Thanks! Thanks for everyone's kind reviews! They keep me motivated to continue writing! Ok enjoy…this next part …..bye!

**Ch 9: Violet the Trickster**

Harry and Ginny had spent two hours in the library and their success was zero to none. Many of the other students who had been studying in the library had already left but Ginny egged Harry on about finding the Potion.

"Come ON!" Ginny said angrily turning the page with such force that it ripped. "Whoops…" Ginny tapped the page with her wand and turned the page back to the way it was.

"I can't find anything, Ginny. Want to call it a night?" Harry asked sleepily. It was hard concentrating when you were tired and needed to reread every sentence three times to understand it. Ginny glared at him and then said in a loud whisper.

"No! We will sit here and find this bloody love potion! You got us into this mess so you will help us get out of this!" She glanced over at Harry angrily. "And get Hermione Off you!" Hermione was sleepily leaning her head on his shoulder stroking his hair (which was probably another reason Harry couldn't concentrate).

"Ginny, really…at least she isn't talking or whining about something." Ginny snorted and turned back to skimming through her book.

There was a noise at the library door and Harry and Ginny started.

"What was that?" Ginny asked Harry quietly.

"Oh probably just the librarian leaving for the night." Harry said nonchalantly.

"Are we even allowed to be here then?" Ginny asked.

"never stopped us before." Harry said matter-of-factly. Ginny shrugged and went back to her reading.

"Hi! Guys!"

Harry and Ginny nearly jumped out of their skin. Ginny found her voice first.

"Nev-neville? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Er…..figured you two would be in the library. What are you doing?" his eyes scanned the table and the array of books scattered upon it. "Studying for potions?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. "Yea something like that." Harry said.

"Oh…ok…Why not ask Snape?" Neville said as he took a seat next to Harry.

"Ohh…really good…ask Snape…I bet he would jump for joy to help us." Harry said sarcastically.

"Um….we are just doing some…extra research." Ginny said.

"Oh..ok." Neville said simply taking a book and opening it. Harry had a thought that was bugging him since he came to the library.

"Eh…have you seen Ron?" Harry questioned Neville.

Neville looked up from reading something on anti-wart potions and said, " Yea..actually he is sleeping…has on all his clothes but he's in bed. Don't know how he got there though. No one saw him come in. Weird really….he smells of Fire Whiskey…no idea where he got that from."

Ginny and Harry both looked shocked at Neville.

"He's sleeping? But how could that be? We saw him leave through the tower doors!" Ginny said in surprise.

"Well, I guess he snuck back in or something." Neville said turning the page and now reading something on color changing spells.

"That really is bizarre…" Harry said his voice trailing off. "And Fire Whiskey? Where do you reckon he got that?" Neville shrugged and Ginny looked appalled.

"My own brother….drinking that awful stuff!" Ginny said making a face and Harry had to laugh. Ginny glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"Yea….it is….just think….our dear Ron drunk! Now there would be something you don't see everyday!" Harry was laughing and Neville joined in. At the thought of that a small grin play about Ginny's lips.

"Anyways….enough talking about Ron….we need to find this Love potion!" Ginny said without thinking. Neville looked at her questionably.

"Love potion?"

"Er……yea…..we are doing a research on a love potion…" Ginny trailed off looking at Harry for help. Hermione was still lazily having her head on Harry's shoulder totally oblivious to the conversation.

Neville looked over at Harry. Then back to Ginny and then back to Harry _and_ Hermione.

"So is that why….." Neville's eyes grew large as understanding dawned on him. "Is that why Hermione is acting like _that_?" Neville pointed a thumb at her and caught Ginny's eye who nodded.

"Thought so! Hermione would _never_ act like that!" Neville felt proud of himself for figuring it out. "Well, so why do you need to find the potion?"

Ginny glanced at Harry who nodded in defeat. Neville had figured them out so he might as well be in on it.

"Ok…I am going to tell you.." Ginny said. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" Neville nodded. " Ok..good." Ginny went on to explain what had happened that evening. How Hermione had kissed Harry (Neville chuckled about that and received a glare from Harry) and that Ron had run out of the room after punching Harry in the nose. (Neville's eyes grew wide with that statement.)

"..yea, so now we are looking for an antidote to hopefully counteract the spell!" Ginny finished.

"well…..I guess we don't have a choice do we…" Neville started. "But I can tell you, you probably won't find anything in the Hogwart's library."

Ginny and Harry stopped and looked at Neville questionably.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Well….you see….the potion was age restricted meaning that it's very very rare and can only be used when you are off age. I am not even sure if there would be an antidote. I mean the store is only there once in a while."

"Once in a while?" Ginny almost yelled and then quieted down after receiving many "shhhs.." from Harry and Neville. She continued in a whisper. "What do you mean once in a while? That's outrageous! There has to be something….something…in these books." She waved her hands at the books in front of her.

"well…" Neville started again. "It's really old magic."

"Old magic? What do you mean? And how do you know all this?" Harry asked.

Neville looked at them both in turn and then started with his story.

"My grandmother always told me stories about interesting and weird potions that she had learned back in her day. Not that any of it mattered to me really considering I wouldn't be learning them. You see, these potions are very hard to make and there for take a lot of time also to settle."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Harry questioned him.

"Well," Neville started again glancing at Harry. " Your scar has been hurting again right?"

Harry looked startled. Neville saw his expression. " It's ok, I know because I hear you talking in your sleep. Bad dreams?" Harry nodded. "Well, that means one thing. I finally thought of it the other day after we had left Hogsmead and everything. That witch…..all in purple. Did she remind you of anyone?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. "No"

"well, I think……I think…that lady…that witch in the store…" Neville looked at them intently. " I think she is Voldemort's sister!"

"_WHAT!"_ Ginny and Harry exclaimed simultaneously. Neville gave a sad nod.

"B..but…how could that be?" Harry started baffled by the news. "And how do you know for certain."

"Neville! Don't mess with us like that!" Ginny scorned at him.

"I'm not.." Neville looked taken aback. " My grandmother told me. She told me the other night via Owl Post. I had written to her about Hogsmead and going there and the store and she wrote me back telling me to never go to that store again and to warn my friends. My grandmother knew her in school. She is not as bad as Voldemort. Not even half as bad really But obviously she isn't good either. Since they are so close relatives…that is probably why you are having those dreams, Harry."

No one spoke for what seemed an eternity.

"Well….what do we do?" Ginny asked. "I mean..we have to get that love potion. How does it even work?"

"There is an antidote….although I am not sure what it is.." Ginny and Harry both frowned. " But we only have one months time…till the next full moon to be exact or else the spell from the love potion will be permanent!"

"PERMANENT?" Ginny squeaked loudly. "noo……"

Harry patted her arm. "it ok…we will just have to keep looking. We can find the counter potion."

"talk to Snape." Neville said simply.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? You know how much he hates me!" Harry turned on Neville.

Neville shrugged. " Suite yourself. Well, excuse me but I need some shut eye. See you all tomorrow."

"You're not going to help us?" Ginny asked.

"I just did." Neville said and got out of his chair. He walked out of the library with a quick bye.

"Well, that's just perrrfect." Groaned Ginny.

"Ginny, honestly, lets finish this tomorrow. We do have a month!"

"Yea…but who knows how long it will take to make!" Ginny was truly upset. Tiredness had made her emotional and she felt like crying out of stress.

"Listen….Ginny…" Harry went to get up to comfort her but Hermione was still on his shoulder so he had to lean over to Ginny instead. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow…right after classes we can continue our search. At least we now know its dark magic that no one sells….for obvious reasons. Seems like a sick joke. Bet Violet gets a real kick out of messing with peoples lives. Let's get out of here before we get caught."

Ginny nodded. She was too tired to argue. "Alright."

Harry smiled, " It will be okay, I promise." He wished he felt as confident about that as his voice portrayed.

"Okay…lets go back to the tower." Said Ginny.

Harry hoisted Hermione up (she had fallen asleep, not that Harry minded) and the three of them left the library.

Side note: Violet is Voldemort's sister. But she doesn't know she even had a brother, for obvious reasons. She isn't really terrible but has the secret store which is like a black market she opens only once a month. Hence, the wall Ron saw was the store in actuality, but at that moment it had been hexed by Violet to resemble the wall…..get it? Ok…just thought I could put that here for better clarification …for now….. The characters will eventually figure it out


	9. Chapter 9: Ron Forgotten

Ok…..the last chapter seemed to have confused people. I am sorry. But all will be explained. I mean things always change from one chapter to another so hold your horses and all will be ok!

**Disclaimer:** NO I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS……OKAY? Geesh…..How many times do I have to say this…(mumbles to herself)…

Ch. 10

Ginny, Harry and Hermione (supported by Ginny and Harry because she was indeed fast asleep) reentered the common room very tired and confused from all that Neville had told them. Ginny took over taking Hermione up to bed and Harry said goodnight and left to go back to the boys tower. He made his way up the stairs warily, lost in thought about all that had happened and realizing with a pang that they did not have a whole month to help Hermione out of her dilemma but merely a week and a half. The winter ball was coming up in two weeks and Harry hoped, for Ron's sake, that they would have Hermione back to normal. _Bloody hell…this is all my fault_. Harry thought as he changed himelf into his PJs. _If only I hadn't left that butterbeer out like that….if only Hermione didn't drink from that glass. Oh if only…._ He glanced over to the bed and saw that Ron was fast asleep, sprawled out on the bed mouth wide open and one leg dangling off the side of the bed. He was still wearing his school robes. Harry had to grin to himself at the thought of Ron being in a drunken stupor. _I wish I could've seen that!_ Harry laid down in bed but found that he could not fall restfully to sleep. His mind was bogged down with thoughts. Thoughts about what they could possibly do to help. Thoughts about what Neville said about Violet. Thoughts about everything. How could Violet be Voldemort's sister. Harry distinctly remembered that Dumbledor never mentioned anything about Voldemort having a sister. Then again…..Maybe his mother had slept with a different man after Voldemort's father left her. That could be a possibility. But how could Voldemort never know about that? Maybe his mother just gave her child up for adoption. If Voldemort was young enough he probably never realized. That made a little bit of sense to Harry. Voldmort's mother probably didn't want to except she also had a daughter so never told Voldmort that he had a sister. Harry thought that was probably a good idea. Violet was alive…Harry didn't think her to be evil like Voldmort had been. _Siblings can be complete opposites…_Harry thought and slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of Violet and Voldemort skipping through a field of grass holding hands.

The next morning was Monday, a very dreary, cold, clouding day. Harry thought is was very fitting to how he felt. He dressed quickly and saw that Ron was still fast asleep. _That lazy git._ He thought to himself. Harry went over and poked Ron several times to get him to wake up. He mumbled something in his sleep, turned over and was out once more. _Great!_ Harry decided to just shake him with his hands, so he did.

" mm..hey…hey…" Ron opened his eyes groggily. "What…are…you doing….Harry?" He said as his eyes adjusted to the dim lit room. "Let me sleep…my head feels like a boulder is sitting on it. And stop talking so loud!"

Harry laughed. " Well, look who has a hang over. Suites you right for giving me a nose bleed!" Ron groaned in his sleep and threw the covers back over his head, willing his friend to go away and leave him alone.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry pushed Ron right off the mattress. "get up or else we will be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Wmat mare wem doinm there?" Ron's voice was muffeled under the blanket. Harry pulled the covers off him.

"What did you say?" harry asked.

"What are we doing there?" Ron repeated sleepily. He really wanted his head ache to stop.

"We are having class….it is Monday…where in the world did you go last night?" Harry questioned him.

"Um…." Ron gave him a blank expression. "I really don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? To much to drink?"

"No…..yes….maybe." Ron started. Then memories came back. "I went to Hogsmead to ask the lady at that store about the antidote. BUT THE STORE WAS NOT THERE, HARRY!" Ron was wide awake now as memories flooded back to him. "I went to where the store was and there was just this…this brick wall! No windows no nothing! Can you believe it? And that's all I remember. And now I am here….on the cold floor I might add…thanks a lot mate!" Ron groaned as he go up, detangling himself out of the blankets.

"You don't remember what happened after seeing the brick wall?" harry asked. Ron shook his head.

'No..I don't. Its quite strange.."

"Yea…well, we know why the store isn't there." Ron's head shot up.

"really?"

"Yea……Violet only had that store once in a while. She is Voldmort's sister….well, step sister to be exact. She uses the store to make money but it's a black market. Hence the name 'Magic Spells That No One Sells'. It makes sense. We looked yesterday in the library for an antidote but we were unable to find one!" Harry explained to Ron.

"No!" Ron said in disbelief. "Are you sure? Violet….Vol…(gulp) demort's sister?" Ron was gaping at him open mouthed.

"Yea….Neville told us. His grandmother knew her some how."

"Neville?"

Harry nodded. "I think Violet just want to make money. Then so no one can catch her at it she has the shop open only once in a while. Unfortunately, we bought one of the potions…and used it." Harry had a guilty expression on his face as he looked over at Ron."

"Once in a while…" Ron said more to himself than anyone else. Then looked up at Harry as what he said clicked, " Oh..Harry….about that last night…." His voice trailed off.

"It's ok mate…I guess I did deserve it." Ron smiled\

"You're lucky…..I clocked Malfoy harder." His grin grew wider and Harry looked at him with shock written all over his face.

"What? Ron! Way to go! And no one saw you?" Harry looked at him bewildered.

"Yep….No one saw me do it…but Malfoy's look on his face after I did that…." Ron's grin grew wider and Harry clapped him on the back.

"Bloody….Way to go mate! Way to go! That stupid git deserves it!"

"Yea…" Ron drifted off. "So what are we going to do about Hermione?"

"I dunno….Dance is in one and half weeks…" Harry looked at Ron.

"Bloody…." Ron ran a hand over his face.

"Hey..its ok! WE will find it in time!" Harry said hopefully

Ron looked at him. "And what if we don't?"

"Um…….well, we can talk about that when we get there." Ron groaned.

"Well, Ginny and I are going to the Library again today after classes if you want to help."

"Why don't we asked Snape first?" Ron suggested with a shrug.

"SNAPE? _SNAPE! _ RON? Do you have a fever? Because last time I checked Snape hates me! Why would he ever help me?"

"well…He did help us with Voldemort…didn't he?"

"True….but.."

"And he did help us find where Voldemort was hiding out…."

"Yea….but…"

"AND…he knows potions better than anyone else and helped you with his book last year."

"Yea….but…"

"No buts Harry! WE have to ask him today! Before we waste more time. Do it right this morning after class. Come on…we need to go to Breakfast..I'm starving and I need a strong coffee to quench this Bloody headache….no more drinking for me…" Ron moved towards the door and he could be heard talking about never drinking again all the way down the stairs.

Harry sighed and following suite, he met up with Ron in the common Room where Hermione clung to his arm once again and Ron shot daggers at him.

Breakfast was the same as usual only that it was a bit hard eating with Hermione constantly clinging to Harry's arm and giggling excessively.

"I CAN"T wait till she is back to normal." Ginny said out of frustration. "This is getting ridiculous!" She eyed Harry across the table who was being spoon fed his porridge by Hermione. Ron shot evil glances at him.

"Wellf, soffy." He said, mouth full of porridge.

"Argh…you're as bad as Ron!" Ginny said in disgust.

"HEY! What do you mean by that!" Ron glared at his sister

"You know exactly what I mean." Ginny said pointing a fork at him.

"Baby….want some more?" Hermione said fluttering her eyes at him and offering another spoon.

"N.no..that's ok thanks." Harry said with a small smile.

"well, at least I DON"T have to deal with that." Ron said. "Actually, it makes me kind of glad that you spoke after she drank some of the butter beer. I wouldn't want to deal with her like this! It's a right punishment for you!" Ron said grinning.

"Thanks…thanks sooo much!" Harry said sarcastically.

"No problem."

"Well, guys….As much fun as this was…..I better head off to class." With that Ginny flipped her hair and walked off.

"Bloody…where did my sister lean to do that?" Ron said with a grimace on his face.

Harry was staring after her. Ginny had become quite the young lady with curvy hips and fine features.

"Hey Harry….are you going to stop drooling over my sister and finally ask her to the ball?" Ron said looking at Harry who was stone faced, looking after Ginny.

'Wha…what?" Harry said blinking his eyes a few times and then looking at Ron/

"Yea…that's what I thought." Ron grinned and stabbed his fork into his scrambeled eggs.

"You thought what?"

"Harry! Just ask her to the ball already!" Ron said. "I'll take care of Hermione."

"Well, how are you going to peel her away from me?" Harry said raising an eyebrow. 'Not that I wouldn't mind!" he added.

"well, …..this may sound crazy…but…..maybe we could try more of the love potion and this time I say something to her first!"

"Ohhh….." Harry didn't remember where he had put the love potion. He remembered putting it in his pockets first but then he didn't remember. "Oh.no! What if I lost the potion while we were in the library!"

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed.

"yea….I went to the library after you left…what if…I…lost it on the way there or in the library!"

Ron put his head in his hands. "Tell me its not true."

"Yea…."

"Well, we have to find it then……." Ron lifted his head. "Come on!" he jumped over the bench and began stalking out of the Great Hall.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Harry yelled after him. _Darn it!_ Harry got up. Gently peeled Hermione off of him and then left to go find Ron. Half way across the room he remembered that Hermione was completely incapable of finding her own classroom. Harry went back and took Hermione by the hand and walked across the Great Hall; Many curious eyes and whispers followed him out.


	10. Chapter 10 Accio Potion!

I just want to thank all my reviewers once again. If it weren't for your positive remarks and also some positive critism my story wouldn't be the way it was! Please enjoy this next part! Also: NO I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS…how many** more** times do I have to say this?

Ch 11 Accio Potion!

Harry could barely keep up with Ron since he had to pull Hermione along.

"hey..Hermione." Harry started.

"yes…my dearest Harry?" She said fluttering her eyes at him and looking all dreamy eyed. Harry frowned.

"Do you know where you have to go to class?" He questioned her, desperately still trying to keep up with Ron.

"Um…why? You want to get rid of me?" Hermione pouted her lips. "You don't want me around?"

Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose thinking.

"Yes..of course I do….but don't you care about your classes."

"I care about you!" Hermione said and then kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Er……I know…" Harry said and then thinking fast added. "But I care so much that I want you to do well. Now go on….See there?" Harry pointed to the stairs that lead down to the dungeons. "That is the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will meet you there, okay?"

Hermione slowly nodded but looked sad. Harry stopped and pulling himself together he gave her a hug and then kissed her on the cheek hoping beyond hope that Ron would not see him do this.

"Okay?"

Hermione smiled, " okay….see you there." She walked towards the stairs turned around, blew Harry a kiss and then continued down the stairs. Harry let out a breath of relief and then ran to catch up with Ron.

"Hey mate!" Harry said as he came running up beside Ron. "Can you slow down a little?"

Ron's face was grim with a look of determination on it. "Slow down? No, Harry I can't slow down. I can't believe you don't know where you put it! Honestly!"

Ron kept marching on.

"Well, why don't we split up?" Harry suggested and Ron stopped.

"Okay….You go to the Gryffindor tower and I go to the library." Ron said.

"Er….but that makes no sense…you weren't with us yesterday when we were in the library." Harry said.

"Fine! I go to the Gryffindor tower and _you_ go to the library." Ron said in agitation and marched off once again.

"Okay….we will meet back here in what? Half an hour?" Harry called after Ron.

"Does it even matter? We are bound to have a detention anyways for missing Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Ron yelled back.

_Oh yea…_ Harry had completely forgotten that he definitely needed to attend that class. But right now finding that potion was more important that pleasing a professor with a major stick up you know where.

Harry turned and walked the other direction to the library. Upon entering he snuck around looking quietly around for the love potion. He looked where they were sitting and then back tracked where they had walked to pick up books. He walked back to the table where they had leafed in desperation through the text pages. A voice broke through his thoughts.

"Looking for this, Potter?" Harry turned around and saw that Draco Malfoy, smirking from ear to ear, was holding the small potion bottle. "Found it under this very table. I wonder what it does?" He read the label. "Ahh….very interesting." His grin grew wider. Harry's fist were clenched around his wand.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" He said sternly. Malfoy just laughed.

"No…..I don't think so, Potter. This could come in very useful." He grinned and then walked away.

Harry closed his eyes and begged his wand to act on his thoughts. _Accio Potion_ He thought with his left hand outstretched to receive the bottle. _Accio Potion!_ He thought harder. _ACCIO POTION!_ Harry felt something cold in his hand and opening his eyes, found to his surprise that the potion bottle was in it. He took it and stuffed it in his pocket, putting a temporary sticking charm on it as he did so case Malfoy called the potion back to him.

"Hey!" Draco looked around trying to figure out how the potion had left his hands. He turned around and saw Harry.

"YOU!" Malfoy ran at him his wand out stretched. "You stole the potion away from me!" Harry was ready with his wand but he didn't have time to put a spell on Malfoy because Madame Pince was just passing by the shelves and upon seeing Malfoy she grabbed his cloak and yelled.

"Boys! Stop this at once! There will be no wand fighting of any sort in this library! Mr. Malfoy! Put that wand away at once! Mr. Potter…..well, I see you don't have a wand out. Both of you leave this library at once for your disturbance before I have to tell your heads of houses!"

Harry got up out of his chair, grinned at Malfoy and then dashed out before Malfoy had a chance to collect himself (Madame Pince was holding him by his cloak). As soon as Harry reached the hallway he gave a yell of triumph and then ran to the Gryffindor tower as fast as he could to tell Ron the good news.

Ron had searched everywhere in the Gryffindor tower but he had been unable to come up with anything. _Bloody…_ He had barely finished the thought when Harry came bursting through the door.

"Ron! I got it! I got the Potion!" Harry was grinning and breathless, but he was holding the potion out to Ron. "Malfoy had it but..I got it from him using an unspoken spell!"

Ron took the potion from Harry and examined the bottle. "You took the bottle from Malfoy?"

"Yea..he had found it under the table where we were the night before. I guess it fell out of my pocket and I was too tired to realize that it happened. Then Madame Pince saw Malfoy take out his wand and I had mine hidden under my cloak so she never saw it. She pulled Malfoy by his cloak but I escaped the library and ran right here!" Harry was panting from lack of breath and from talking so fast.

"Really? Excellent!" Ron said and grinned at Harry. "Now where is Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"In Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Bloody.." Ron smacked his forehead. " I totally forgot about that class. But you said Malfoy was in the library? Shouldn't he be in class too."

"yes…" said Harry. " But you know Snape wouldn't care less about Malfoy. He is definitely going to take off points for us though."

"Well….lets just go. At least we won't miss all of the class. Plus we shouldn't leave Hermione alone for so long." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Okay….lets walk to our deaths." Ron said and walked out of the boy's dorm with Harry close behind.

Harry and Ron made their way quietly down o the dungeons. They could hear Snape speaking loudly from the DADA classroom.

"well, here goes nothing." Ron whispered to Harry. With that, he opened the door and the two sneaked in. Luckily, right when Snape had turned to the black board to write something. Snape turned back around.

"ohh.." Snape smirked. "I see that two more students have decided to join the class today. A bit late, I may add. Can you give me a reasonable reason why I shouldn't take off 50 points for each of you?" Ron and Harry both grimaced. Fifty points each was a lot of points.

"Are either of you going to speak up or do I have to take the points off right away?"

"Er…." Harry started.

"Yes, Potter. I am sure you can give an excellent explanation." Snape said sarcastically.

" Well." Harry was thinking and Ron was giving him sideways glances.. " We were in the library and lost track of time…sir." He said quickly and after the words came out he realized how lame he sounded.

"Oh really…." Snape said narrowing his eyes on Harry. "Looking up some illegal spells?" Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at Harry. "I see." Snape said. "Well, 50 points off of Gryffindor for both of you for that pitiful excuse." He sneered.

" What! MALFOY WAS IN THE LIBRARY TOO!" Harry yelled.

"What Potter? No need to yell in my class. Detention with me….Saturday and please be on time." Snape smirked turned and with a ruffle of his cloak he walked back to the front of the class.

Harry was fuming in his seat. "Good going mate." Ron whispered to Harry out the side of his mouth. "Shut up!" Harry whispered back. Hermione decided to cling to Harry's arm. Snape saw this and sneered, " Will you and your _girl friend_ please not interrupt this class?" Many of the Slytherins laughed. Harry turned bright red, mumbled something to Hermione who pouted but let go of Harry. He stared down at his book and hoped class would be over real soon. To his luck, it was over in a mere ten minutes time and before Hermione could cling to him again, Harry had dashed out of the dungeon and walked to lunch.

Ron and Hermione found them there minutes later.

"Hey.. Harry!" Hermione said smiling and taking a seat next to him. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Ron saw this and looked horrified at Harry who shrugged.

"Please, Hermione stop this." Harry said.

"But why….I……I thought we were together?" Hermione said.

"We're not." Harry felt frustrated.

"Oh…come on….Hair-weee!" She said in her most perfect baby voice. Ron had to raise his eyebrows and snickered to himself. That did it for Harry. He pushed Hermione away.

"Stop it! Okay! We are not _together_! We are not anything!" Harry was almost yelling and many of the other students that had filed in were now whispering to each other.

"Hey mate, there is no need to yell at Hermione. She is only acting like this from the potion." Ron said simply.

Harry looked at him angrily. "stay out of it Ron! You don't have her clinging to you at every second!"

"Not that I would mind." Ron said quietly and then felt his ears turning red. Harry sighed and tried to calm himself. It was bad enough that he had Detention…with Snape no less this coming Saturday!

Ron cleared his throat and then said to Harry in a whisper, " So when should we try the potion out again?"

Harry thought it over. "After lunch?" He suggested. Ron nodded. Ginny arrived at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys! How was class?"

"terrible." Ron said.

"Got detention." Harry said.

"Aren't we the happy bunch?" Ginny said. "Got up on the wrong side of bed?"

"yea..you could say that." Ron said giving a look to Harry who then had to grin.

"Well, at least its lunch time and then we have a free period." Harry said.

"true."

They all quieted down as McGonagall started the lunch feast with a quick reminder about the up coming dance (Ron frowned) and other remainders. Then the wonderful meal magically appeared on the plates and trays. Soon everyone was too busy eating to talk. That suited Harry just fine. He was lost in his thoughts anyways. What happened if Ron's plan did not work out? And what if they couldn't find an antidote in the month's time? Would Hermione stay like this forever? Harry did not dare think about that possibility.


	11. Chapter 11: When In Need

Thank you again for your kind reviews! Enjoy this next part….

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling Rocks! And I admire her characters so I am borrowing them…….

Ch 12

Harry remained lost in thoughts throughout lunch. Hermione was not much of a conversationalist these days although at times Harry was grateful that not all their conversations revolved around school and he and Ron had enjoyed many uninterrupted Quittich debates. Even though Harry enjoyed the non-annoying Hermione, he wished everything was back to normal. Harry truly hoped that Ron's plan would work. A soft voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Harry! Hogwarts to Harry!" Ginny was waving a hand in front of his face. "I asked you a question!"

"Er…umm….what?" Harry said.

Ginny sighed and then repeated her question, " Are we still going to go to the library today?"

"er….possibly…but not right after lunch. How about sometime later……after dinner?" Harry did not want to tell Ginny about his and Ron's plan. If it back fired Ginny would once again be irritable with him.

"um….ok. Are you excited for the ball?" Ginny asked casually. Harry felt the heat rise to his face. Now he wished he would have asked Ginny sooner to go to the ball instead of being faced with talking about it in front of everyone. _Oh well…now is better than never._ He thought.

"Er…youwantogowithme?" Harry said in one breath.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Harry took a big breath.

"Do you want to go with me?" Harry asked feeling his face burning and he hoped beyond hope that Ron was busy stuffing his face or something.

First Ginny looked surprised and then a small smile creeped across her lips until it was a beautiful smile. Harry's insides clenched and he hoped that she wouldn't reject him even if he had been pretty stupid lately.

"Really? To the ball?" Ginny asked smiling…or grinning?.

Harry nodded.

"Oh Harry! I would love to!" With that she sprang up, ran around the table and gave Harry a rib crushing hug. (very similar to Mrs. Weasely Harry noted.)

"Oi! Ginny…" Harry could barely breath.

"Oh…" Ginny let go of Harry. " Sorry about that! I am so excited!" She couldn't stop smiling

Hermione stared at Harry.

"You are taking _her _ to the ball and not me?" _uh oh_ thought Harry. Ginny's smile disappeared.

"Why are you taking _her_ and not me?" Hermione almost sounded angry.

"I could take you to the ball!" Ron piped up. Hermione turned from looking at Harry.

"Why would I want to go with _ you_?" Hermione said with a look of disgust on her face. "I like Harry not you!"

Ron felt shock and then reasoning came back to him that Hermione was just acting like this from the potion. But neverless, Ron felt bummed out from Hermione's comment.

"Okay…fine suit yourself." Harry wanted to run out of the Great Hall.

"Hair—weeeee!" Hermione gave him her pout face again. Harry looked at Ginny who then said, " Yea….ok _you_ are going with Harry!" Harry winked at Ginny and she nodded and walked back to her seat looking a little bit glum. Harry now hoped even more that Ron's plan would work.

"Yay! I knew you would go with me!" Hermione flung herself at Harry. Ron frowned and Ginny rolled her eyes.

Trying very hard to breath again Harry said, " R-ron….w…..want….to……g….o?" Harry finally was able to pry himself from Hermione's grasp.

"Yea….let's get out of here." Harry told Hermione that he was going to go work on something with Ron but that she could come with them. She clapped her hands with glee and then followed the two out of the Great Hall. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, that Ginny was lazily playing with her eggs on her plate looking very upset. _I need to talk to her later…_ Harry made a note of that and then turned to Ron once they reached the hallway.

"So Ron." Harry started. " Where can we test this theory of yours?"

"I was thinking the room of requirement would be a good choice." Ron said as they walked.

"Okay…yea that sounds like the best place. At least no one would disturb us."

"Yea that's what I was thinking." The three of them walked along in silence.

Harry spoke again first. "I really hope your theory is right."

Ron nodded. " Its weird with Hermione acting like this isn't it?"

"A little…..funny….how she was the only one skeptical about that store and now she is the only one of us under one of the potion's influence." Harry added.

Ron glared at Harry. " And why may I wonder is that!"

"Sorry…..I said I was sorry! I'm just saying. It's a little bit ironic."

"Yea…I miss the old Hermione." Ron said not looking up at Harry.

Harry patted Ron's back. "I know you do, mate. I know you do."

The three arrived at the wall where the Room of Requirement door would appear. Ron walked back and forth three times thinking hard and a large brass door appeared.

"well…this better be good." Harry said opening the door. Ron and Hermione followed him inside.

Harry stopped short upon entering the room. It was medium in size but had soft carpeting and soft red couches formed a heart shape in the middle of the room. On one side was a bar. The lighting was dim but everything was visible. A soft reddish glow seemed to hang in the air.

"mate, what in the world were you thinking about?" Harry asked perplexed turning in Ron's direction.

"Er…..Hermione?" I I didn't m..mean too." Ron turned the color of the couches and Harry had to laugh.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked bewildered. "I thought we were going back to the Gryfinndor tower?

"Er….our private party room." Harry told her. "we need to…er…take care of something first."

"Yea…we sometimes party in here." Ron added.

"Reaaally?" Hermione put her hand to her mouth and gave a girlish sqeal of delight before leaping onto the couches. "We need to have a party real soon!"

Harry and Ron shared a look that clearly said, 'This Hermione is insane'

"Right then…"Harry said more to himself than anyone in the room.

"So…"Ron said. " Want to try it out?" he talked quietly so Hermione wouldn't over hear them although he doubt she actually would. Harry nodded his answer.

The two of them walked to the bar and got three Butterbeers.

"Ready?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Yea."

Ron took a small spoon (which had simply appeared on the bar counter) and poured two spoonful of the potion into one of the Butterbeers. Then Ron took his and Hermione's Butterbeers and brought them over to Hermione, giving Hermione the one with the potion. Harry joined them and sat down. Hermione placed the bottle to her lips but Ron stopped her.

"We need to make a toast first!" Harry explained. Harry raised his bottle and the other two followed suit. "To breaking this spell and then having a great ball…..and to friends….AND to beating Slytherin on Thursday!"

Ron grinned "Here! Here!"

"What Spell?" Hermione asked. The two ignored her.

The three clinked their bottles and drank but Ron watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. After she had drank a lot of the Butterbeer Ron motioned to Harry to be silent by putting his index finger to his lips and then Ron said, " Hey Hermione how are you?"

She blinked and then,

" Harry! Come sit by me."

Ron groaned. It didn't work!

Harry shrugged and sat next to Hermione. "What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"I dunno…" Ron answered. "Nothing much we can do." He leaned back against the couch and drained his butterbeer in one go. He sat the empty bottle on the table and then ran a hand frustrated through his hair. _Bloody! Now I will never be able to go to the Ball with her!_ Ron looked over to Harry and Hermione who was smiling and looking at Harry dreamily. Ron looked away. He couldn't take it. This was such a mess. Anger boiled up inside him. _Why did Harry have to do that?_ Ron felt frustrated beyond belief. He got up off the couch and started pacing across the room. Ron poured himself a drink of Fire Whiskey and shot it down in one go. Harry saw him.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"What does it _look_ like I am doing?" Ron spat at him.

"You're pacing the room…and drinking…more." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Bravo Harry!" Ron said in fake enthusiasm.

Harry decided it was best to leave him alone. He knew why Ron was upset but he too was upset. Ron was not the only one that wanted to find an antidote for this potion!

Ron kept pacing and he was becoming more and more agitated. He could not stand having Hermione gushing over Harry all the time. It pulled at his heart! A sudden realization took over Ron. A feeling so strong that his heart was burning. _I love Hermione _Ron's heart said. Ron wasn't sure if it was the Fire Whiskey or pure burning desire. He felt warm….no…He, Ronald Weasly felt Hot! Without knowing what he was doing or what was going on Ron moved over to Harry and pushed him aside. Ron bit his lower lip, meeting her eyes that held pure surprise and took Hermione's chin in his hand.

"I should've done this a long time ago." Ron said huskily.

Before she could protest against it, Ron pressed his lips against hers in a spine tingling kiss. Emotion and feeling rushed through Ron awakening all his senses. He felt like he was floating and the world had faded away and he was somewhere on a cloud kissing his beautiful Hermione. Ron felt a strong hand pushing him away.

"RON!" Said a shocked and angry voice. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Ron looked at Hermione who had a shocked expression on her face and confusion lined her features. The dreamy look was gone and her eyes held that wonderful brown intellectual look.

"Hermione?" Ron asked breathless.

"yes, Ron!" she said with a hint of impatience in her voice. "Are you going to explain yourself?" Ron grinned and then yelled.

"HERMIONE! You're back!" He hugged her tightly.

"Um…yea? I was never gone." Hermione said almost falling off the couch, startled. She noticed her surroundings. "Where in the world are we?"

Harry exchanged a look with Ron.

"The room of requirement!" Harry added now hugging Hermione also. Harry grinned at Ron who smiled back. (Was Ron smirking? Even….looking proud of himself?)

"My gosh you two!" Hermione said her voice not disguising her surprise. " You two are acting like you haven't seen me in forever!"

"well, er.." Ron started. Harry thought it would be best that he explained everything.

"Ron, let me explain." Harry turned to Hermione. " I think you need to sit down for this."

"Why?"

"trust me…" Harry said taking a seat on the couch and then started the long recollection of the past few days. When he had finished Hermione stared at him for a bit no expression visible on her face. Then she got up, paced the room, and turned back to them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" She yelled, her hair standing on end. "YOU GUYS GAVE ME THE _LOVE _POTION TO DRINK?"

"Please..Hermione." Harry started. "It was a big mistake…"

"I'LL SAY!" Hermione continued glaring at the two of them. "And to think it was you _Harry_ who did it too! I would've thought higher of you than that!"

"Hey!" Ron said at once.

Then she stopped and put her hand s to her mouth.

In a regretful voice she said, " Oohh…noo! I probably am sooo far behind in my work!"

She looked at the two again disgruntled. " We will continue this later. I need to get some work done!" She retrieved her things and then stalked out of the room slamming the door behind her, not looking back at Ron or Harry.

Ron let out a breath, " Well, at least she is back to _normal_." Harry grinned.

"How did you know that would work?" Harry asked Ron bewildered.

"I..um.." Ron said. " I don't know…..It just….happened. I don't know what came over me." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So you just kissed Hermione out of your free will?" Harry said in surprise.

Ron turned red. "Yea…well…er….I think the Fire Whiskey gave me encouragement" He gave a guilty lopsided grin.

"Well, mate! Thank goodness for that quick pang of need to kiss Hermione!" Harry laughed.

"It was not a quick _need_." Ron started, feeling a little bit flustered. He could still feel on his lips where he had kissed Hermione. Frankly, it definitely had felt nice. _Much better than kissing Lavender_. Ron just hoped that she would forgive the two of them really fast so that he could ask Hermione to the ball.

"hey Ron. Why do you reckon that even worked?" Harry said taking a drink of his unfinished Butterbeer.

Ron shrugged. " I dunno. We could look that up."

"nah….Hermione is back, she might know. We will just have to ask her when she is on speaking terms with us again." Ron chuckled.

"yea…if she ever is again that is."

"Oh I am sure she will get over it."

The two drank their butter beers in silence again. A heavy weight had lifted from their shoulders and they enjoyed not having the worry of Hermione on their hands.

"Harry."

"mmm?"

"You know…..this room would a_ctually_ make a good room for a party."

Harry grinned. "Yea….we should do that sometime."

"one more day and then we play Slytherin." Ron said.

"Yup. We could party here if we beat them."

"YEAH!….so we better!" Ron said grinning.

"Well, that means you have to save goals." Harry said teasingly.

"HEY! What is that supposed to mean?" Ron threw a pillow at Harry that had magically appeared.

Harry ducked out of the way. "Just play well, Ron, like you know how that's all." Harry explained and then added for good measure, " Plus, maybe you could impress Hermione!"

"You really think so?" Ron said.

"Sure.." Harry said smiling to himself.

"Okay…..I will….try….I mean…Yes! I will play excellent!" Ron said.

"Good." Harry said. " Want to go back to the Common Room?" He said placing his empty bottle on the table and looking over to Ron.

"Yea…sure mate….let's find Hermione and apologize again. Maybe we could bring her flowers." Flowered appeared on the table. Harry laughed.

"Merlin, How I love this room!" Ron exclaimed grinning and picked up the flowers. The two of them headed back to the common room quite happy with themselves and Ron carried the flowers. He truly hoped that Hermione would forgive them.


	12. Chapter 12:Hermione Confused

**Ch 13:**

Disclaimer: Once...again…..Character names and all belong to JK Rowling…….BUT hahaha…….I am using them in my own plot! (HA!)

Oh…and sorry that's its been such a long time since I up dated…I hope the story isn't dragging too much…..there are still so many things that need to happen…(grins mischievously)

Hermione made her way back to Gryffindor tower. Millions of thoughts were bogging down her brain. She felt a little dazed but she figured that was because of the love potion warying off. _I really really need to do some homework._ She thought. The whole experience with the love potion had been weird. Hermione had felt as if in a foggy dream. She knew she was doing certain things like kissing Harry on the cheek but she wasn't fully aware of them. Then when Ron had kissed her, the spell had lifted. _Ron, kissed me…._ Hermione unconsciously touched her lips as she was walking. _Ron actually kissed me._ The feeling had been quite unnerving for Hermione. She had opened her eyes and Ron was lip locked with her. Not that is was such a terrible experience and now she wished she had just kissed him back. But instead shock and surprise had taken over and she had yelled, in her usual way, at him. Hermione wasn't mad at him anymore. The initial shock had slowly worn off. Actually, she was lucky that Ron had done that. Out of pure luck maybe, but still good for her. If he had not done that then what? Hermione didn't even want to consider what would've happened. She probably would have been stuck endlessly under the spell if her two friends could not find an antidote before the month was over. _Stupid_ _Violet.. and her shop!_ Hermione didn't like her one bit. But who was she really? Voldemort's sister? That would be sooo far fetched. There had to be another explanation. But then again, after her recent experience Hermione didn't doubt anything anymore. She reached the Fat Lady and said the password, "Jigglypuff" and entered. The Gryffindor main room was empty except for the fire crackling and afternoon light shining through the windows. Hermione didn't remember if she had class or not. _Oh well….but I do need to get some work done either way._ She hoped beyond hope that she had a free period now and not a class. She could not deal with the embarrassment of missing a class! Hermione made her way up the hallway to the Girls Dormitory and practically bumped right into her friend.

"Oh…"Hermione said startled. " Oh…Hi Ginny!" She gave her friend a hug.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned cautiously. "Is that you?"

"Of course its me silly!" Hermione was grinning.

"So…the spell is gone? The boys found an antidote?" Ginny questioned her.

"Er…..yea you could say that!" Hermione said gleaming.

"Wonderful! " Ginny gave Hermione another hug. "I am soo glad" She had tears coming out of her eyes out of joy. "I was sooo worried that we wouldn't find an antidote and…and…that you wouldn't come back to normal!" Ginny sobbed into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione patted her back awkwardly.

"There..there Ginny. Its me! And I am all better! So no need to cry." Ginny sniffed and wiped her eyes with the end of her school garment.

"Yea..I know!" Ginny said calming down. "So…tell me what did the boys do to get you out of this mess?"

"Er…."Hermione blushed slightly. "Can we move away from here?" She gestured to the hallway. Ginny gave her a suspicious look.

"What happened?" Asked Ginny.

"can we just go to our room?" Hermione asked, already walking toward the direction of the door.

"fine…But I don't understand what the big deal is. No one is here anyway."

"GINNY!" Hermione turned to her with that I mean business look.

Ginny rolled her eyes, 'Well. Alright…" and walked into the girls dorm and sat down on her bed. Hermione closed the door and went to sit on her own bed across from Ginny.

Ginny looked at her, "Weelll? Are you going to tell me or do I have to sneak some Veritserum from Professor Snape?" Hermione smiled and then searched for the right words.

"Well……Ron…..er……he kissed me." Hermione said and then blushed crimson.

Ginny sat frozen goggling at her then stood up and walked back in forth like a lawyer questioning his witness, "Hermione…let me get this straight. My brother….Ronald Weasely….the shy-est guy I know…well, besides Harry." She added in an afterthought. "Kissed you…Hermione Granger?"

Hermione nodded her reply.

"Where in Merlin's name is the world coming to!" Ginny exclaimed. "And…that…that broke the spell?"

Hermione nodded again.

"NO?" Ginny replied in awe sitting back down on the bed dumbfounded. "How!"

Hermione shrugged.

"well….I'll be…" Ginny started. "SO….what was it like?"

Hermione looked at her, 'What was what like?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Miss Smarty Pants you know exactly what I mean!"

Hermione gave a nervous laugh. Ginny looked intently at her. "Well….it was….alright."

Ginny snorted.

"okay okay….it was _really_ nice!" Hermione said blushing even more (if that was even possible)

Ginny grinned, "So…are you two going out then?

"NO! Ginny!" Hermione glared at her friend.

"well, just asking that's all…need to be aware so I can avoid certain dark corridors…"

"GINNY!" Hermione exclaimed a little flustered since that thought had occurred to her once or twice. Ginny shrugged.

"What do you feel about my brother anyways?"

"I dunno…." Hermione said suddenly really interested in picking lint of her robs.

"Come on Hermione…you can tell me…well, I know you really, really do like him. But COME ON! Tell _him_ already! He won't ever say anything to you! That's Ron for you….don't expect him to be the prince riding on a white stallion. _You_ need to come riding to him." Ginny said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I yelled at him for kissing me."

"Good going."

"I know….now he probably thinks I am mad at him." Hermione said in a sad tone.

"Oh, Hermione, you know he would never be mad at you for a long time. You are usually the one that holds the grudge." Hermione looked up and stared at her friend.

"Well, its true…." Ginny continued.

"Yea…I know…." Hermione said playing with the tip of her rob. "But I can tell him that I was just shocked…and..and…well, that I was under the potion spell….so I didn't know what was happening and it just caught me really by surprise….yea..that is what I will do." She said more to herself than Ginny.

"Okay Hermione ..sounds like you have a plan." Ginny got up and pulled her hair into a pony tail. "Sorry, but I need to go to the library…Potions is awful!" Hermione grinned.

"You could always borrow my notes." Hermione started.

"Really? You don't still have them do you?" Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, you are unbelievable!" Ginny said grinning. "Who in their right mind would keep those…" Ginny saw Hermione pointing to herself and had to laugh. "yea..you're the only crazy one." Ginny laughed again and threw her bookbag over her shoulder. "Well, I am off. ….maybe I can borrow those notes later?"

"Sure." Hermione said grinning at her friend.

"Alright then, bye see you later." Ginny went to open the door. "And _tell Ron_!

"Bye." Hermione said smiling, waving her hand in a gesture to get Ginny to leave.

Ginny grinned, waved over her shoulder and left the girls dorm.

Hermione laid back on her bed. Everything was so confusing. How by Merlin, would she ever be able to face Ron again with out making a total fool of herself?


	13. Chapter 13: And so it begins

Ch 14: And so it begins….

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling because she is awesome. I am just borrowing her characters for my own plot idea.

Also: Sorry if the additions seem to be taking longer. Lots going on right now. But I will try to add them on as soon as I can!

Ron and Harry walked along the hallways back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry kept glancing at Ron who had the silliest grin on his face.

"Ron, will you wipe that smug grin of your face!" Harry said.

"Sorry….can't help myself." Ron walked along grinning to himself. Harry definitely noticed a bounce in his step. Ron started humming to himself.

'Will you stop it!" Harry said in agitation. "And will you stop humming to yourself!"

Ron grinned at Harry, " Sorry mate…" but he continued humming anyways. Harry rolled his eyes. _Ron in love…oh joy._

"There is nothing to put me down right now, Harry." Ron said as they started up the stairs to the hallway that led to their tower. "Nothing."

"Hello, Potter…Weasley."

Ron's smile faded. "Except one thing." Ron glared at Malfoy.

"Nice flowers Weasely. Bringing them to your mudblood of a girl friend?" he sneered.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry glared at him fingering his wand. As annoying as Ron's overly giddy mood was, he did not want Malfoy of all people ruining it for him.

Ron clenched his fists. "Don't you dare call her a mudblood, Malfoy!" he spat, narrowing his eyes on Malfoy's smirking face. "Get out of the way."

Malfoy was blocking the top of the staircase. " What are you doing at this end of Hogwarts anyways? Haven't you polluted the otherside with your presence enough already?" Ron said. Malfoy's eyes narrowed on Ron.

"I was doing prefect business, if you must know," Malfoy smiled. "Which of course, _you_, never take part in anyways. I am quite certain that Dumbledor wasn't in his right mind when he chose you as a prefect."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT DUMBLEDOR THAT WAY!" Harry yelled his fists shaking. No one talked about Dumbledor in that manner in his presence. Dumbledor had been his mentor teacher, and also one of the few that really cared about what happened to Harry.

"Oh….I see you have a soft spot for the _deceased_ headmaster." Malfoy said silkly. Ýea…great wizard…..!"

Ron punched Malfoy straight in the nose. "HOW DARE YOU! " Ron yelled in a rage. " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR DISRESPECT!" Malfoy felt his face but smirked.

"I think that gives you both a detention, Weasely."

"Sorry malfoy! That won't work this time!" Ron laughed. "Or have you forgotten that I am a prefect too!" Harry had to grin at that. Malfoy glared at both of them and pulled out his wand but Ron and Harry were just as quick so now they were each pointing their wands at the other.

"BOYS! Stop this as once!" Professor McGonagall came running down the hallway. "What is going on here? Please explain yourself!" All three were breathing hard.

"Malfoy, disrespected, Dumbledor, professor." Ron said, still glaring Malfoy in the face, surprised at himself once again. Harry raised his eyebrows. Usually, he was the one that said things like that. "I punched him for being disrespectful, Sorry professor, I don't know what came over me." Ron hung his head in pretend guilt. McGonagalls's anger seemed to deflate. After all, Ron usually wasn't one to start fights.

"well,.." she turned to Malfoy. " Mr. Malfoy, is this true what Mr. Weasely here tells me?" Malfoy seemed to be torned between giving Ron a silent jinx or speaking truthfully to Professor McGonagall. Harry almost had to laugh as he saw Malfoy wrinkling his forehead trying desperately to think of a quick response.

"Y..yes, Professor." Malfoy said in defeat.

"Very well…come with me then. I think Snape needs to hear about this. Showing disrespect to Dumbledor for you, is like disrespecting Snape himself." She took hold of Malfoys robe, who glared at Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron tried their best to keep a straight face as McGonagall half pulled, half dragged Malfoy by the sleeve of his robe. "After all Snape did for you!" McGonagall continued with disgust. "After all he went through for you…and what happened to Dumbledor…" Harry and Ron didn't hear anymore of McGonagall lecturing Malfoy as they vanished around the corridor corner at the bottom of the stairs. Until this point Harry and Ron has remained completely quiet, not looking at each other, for fear of loosing self-control and laughing out loud. Ron turned to Harry. Harry caught his eye and the two exploded in a fit of laughter.

"Did you….did you…see Malfoy's Face!" Ron managed to gasp in between laughs.

"Yea…..and McGonagall practically …dragged him down the stairs!" Harry roared with laughter.

"Whooooo…" Ron let out a breath. " I swear…lucky once again!"

Harry eyed the roses. "Er…the roses." Petals were strew all over.

Ron's face sank. " Oh………….shit." he said. "Guess no flowers for Hermione." Harry saw how Ron's spirits seemed to sink right through the floor.

"Hey mate….its ok….you …well….just talk to her anyways." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "….well, Come on." He clapped his friend on the back. "Let's go to tower and find Hermione." Ron slowly nodded and then waved his wand and made the flower petals disappear. Harry saw this and said, " Eh…sorry mate….it was a good idea though." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea…..but of course Malfoy had to ruin it!" Ron said with definite loathing in his voice. "That stupid git causes nothing but trouble!" Ron said kicking an invisible object with his shoe. He stuffed his hands in his robe.

"Er…yea…that's Malfoy. " Harry started, he didn't disagree with Ron but he also didn't know what to say to make Ron feel any better. " Come on Ron, don't let him get to you! Let's go find Hermione." Ron just snorted. The two continued in silence to their tower and then entered the Gryffindor Common room. It was deserted once again except the fire.

"So…should I see if she's here?" Harry questioned Ron as they made themselves comfortable by the fire. Ron looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"er…Ron?"

"ehh……Um…….ah…."

"I take that as a…no?" Harry questioned. Ron nodded. Harry sighed. "really Ron…you truly are unbelievable. What happened to the Ron only a few minutes ago practically skipping down the hallway to meet up with his lady fair?" Harry grinned. Ron made a face in his direction.

"Harry…" Ron said in a weak voice. "I just….can't do it. Not right now." Harry groaned.

"oh and why not?" Ron shrugged. "Oh good answer Ron…." Ron faced the fire and turned away from Harry not wanting t discuss this anymore at this moment.

"Harry? Ron?" Came a voice from the doorway. Harry and Ron both knew that voice and turned to face Hermione standing in the doorway. All the color rushed from Ron's face. By some weird spark of fate, Hermione had happened to enter the Common Room. Now Ron would have to talk to her and by the look on Harry's face, Ron was not leaving the Common until he did just that.

"Oh Hi Hermione!" Harry said overly enthusiastically, grinning in turn to Ron. Ron slumped a little deeper into his seat. "How are you?"

"Alright Harry, thanks." Hermione started and then glanced over to Ron. "Ron….can I talk to you for a second." He didn't say anything he felt frozen in place.

"Er……Well, then" Harry said jumping up from his seat. "I best be going….homework to do." He grinned and glanced at Ron who had spun around and was now giving Harry the I-can't-believe-you-mate look. Harry patted Hermione on the shoulder as he left the Common room and she smiled faintly at him. Then she turned her attention back to Ron who was now turned around looking at Hermione and wishing that Harry would've stayed for moral support or to make a good excuse for him later if anything went amiss.

"Um..Ron…." Hermione started. " I just wanted to talk to you." Ron tried to think calming thoughts but the mere presence of her in the room caused the surrounding air to become heavier and he found it difficult to breath. He cleared his throat and said,

"What about?"

"Er…before…and …stuff." Hermione said. Ron instinctively moved over and Hermione took a seat next to him. She looked down into her lap, playing with her robes. Ron noticed this and found it strange that the usual confident Hermione was definitely not sitting next to him at this moment. This thought calmed him a little and he found that he was able to speak clearer.

"What about before?" Ron question and then smacked him mentally for making such a stupid comment. _Of course you know what!_

"Er…..Hermione said and then looked up at Ron. " That…..that…what happened before…in the room." She took a big breath and then continued. "I was just surprised by everything. I mean I had been in a state like a dream and then suddenly…I woke up and well.." She blushed at the thought. "You were _kissing_ me." A smile at the memory tugged at Ron's mouth but he kept his cool.

"yea…" Ron said.

"And I just yelled at you….as usual.." she added with a smile. " But still I am sorry about that! I am …. I was just so surprised!" Hermione turned back to picking fuzzies off her robe. Ron couldn't find the right words to tell her what he had felt. How wonderful everything had been. About the flowers and then everything seemingly falling apart. All his plans going amiss.

"It's ok.' Ron said simply, not sure of what else to say. "It's ok….I mean…I don't know what came over me." He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

Hermione turned to him. "well…it worked didn't it?" she said with a small smile.

'Yea.." Ron smiled but had to turn away from Hermione incase she would see the deep dark red he was turning.

"thanks." Hermione said. Ron turned back.

"Thanks for what?" he questioned her in surprise. "I didn't do anything."

"yes you did….you helped me…you saved me.." Hermione started and became acutely aware of how close they were sitting. Neither seemed to have noticed that they had moved closer to each other as they were sitting on the couch.

"Oh." Ron said.

"Yea…thanks for that too." Ron nodded.

"No problem….I am glad you are…..back to normal." Ron said.

Hermione gave a small laugh. "Yes…I guess I am." Not knowing what else to say and feeling extremely awkward in the situation she was finding herself in, Hermione got up from the couch. Ron grabbed her wrist out of impulse. Hermione looked back at him in surprise.

"Er…Um…Hermione….I.." Ron started and got up. "I am so, so glad that you are back to yourself. I like you better this way." Ron felt that annoying blushing feeling coming on again. Hermione smiled her wonderful smile again and nodded.

"thanks, Ron." She turned to go but Ron held her tight.

"Hermione wait." Ron said. She looked at him baffled. "I..er…I…" Ron started and then figured actions speak louder than words. He pulled her into a great big bear hug and nestled his chin into the nape of her neck. He hoped that all that he was feeling would simply flow through his body and into hers so that she could feel what he was feeling. He breathed her perfume and felt a bit light headed from it all. He could never, ever remain mad at Hermione for very long. Hermione gave into his hug and leaned into Ron's embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist since he was hugging her around her shoulders. She could smell his freshly washed robes and smiled despite herself. Finally, after what seemed like hours had gone by, Ron released her from his grip. The sudden shift of movement startled Hermione since she had begun to enjoy how safe and warm she felt in his arms. She felt as if nothing was important except this moment her and Ron were sharing. Hermione's worries fell off her shoulders like she secretly wished her clothes would.

"Well…er….Thanks for talking to me." Ron started. "I really need to do homework now…er……see you later." He smiled his lopsided grin and began to walk away.

"Ron…wait." Hermione spun around still feeling a little weak from the hug Ron had given her. Ron turned and looked at her,;his heart leaped.

"Do you….do you want to join me in the library? We could do homework together." Hermione gave him a shy smile. Ron grinned and wanted to whoop and jump into the air. Instead he simply said, 'thanks, that would be great!" Hermione smiled and nodded, "Okay…see you in about 10 minutes?"

"Okay..thanks..see you." Ron turned again to go to the boys dorm to get his school bag and Hermione turned to take a seat on the couch to wait for his return. Both were smiling to themselves.


End file.
